Betrothed
by Startistica
Summary: (Formerly Arranged Marriage) An arranged marriage, set by the parents of these two children of royalty. The joining of two lands. A commitment, that the two children are not happy to make. Teana and Atem are to be wed and they, and can only make the best of it. However, their meeting may bring forth unexpected results. AU. An AtemxAnzu story. (Vanishshipping with minor others)
1. Chapter 1: The Betrothal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GETTING MARRIED?!"

* * *

"Teana... dear..."

"Mother! How could you do this to me? I am not ready to get married! I do not even know him!" Teana threw her arms in the air.

"Your mother is right Teana. She and I have met the boy and he is quite the charming young man. You two would make a lovely couple."

"Father..."

Her father sighed. "Teana, you knew this day was coming. Your mother's and my marriage was arranged too you know."

Teana sniffled, "Just because yours and mother's marriage turned out so great and you fell so madly in love, does not mean mine will have the same outcome! What if... what if... I hate him and he does not like me? What if we are nothing alike?"

"Teana dear, you must trust in us and your parent's decision. I am certain it will work out fine." Her father reassured.

"I was nervous to marry your father too and remember dear, this is for the good of the kingdom." The queen replied uncomfortably.

The king agreed with her. "Yes, and just think, your child will rule over both lands as Pharaoh."

Teana's mother gave her a reassuring hug. "We can finish talking later, yes?"

Teana sadly nodded and scurried off to her room.

* * *

Pharoah Aknamkanon shook his head. "Atem, this is for the good of the people..."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean? We all knew you had to get married one day to..."

"Produce the next heir and carry on the legacy... yes, yes I know!"

"Then what is it?"

"Father!" Atem yelled exasperated. "Mother and you were not forced to marry, it was out of love!"

Aknamkanon's face softened. "I was lucky. If not for lack of eligible foreign princesses from kingdoms to make alliances with, I might have not been able to marry her. I thank the gods it was not so."

"So why are you forcing me to marry?"

"For the good of the kingdom. I do not see you in love with anyone here in Egypt do you? The only girls here that you occasionally talk to are Isis and Mana. You do not have feelings for any one of them do you?"

"I...uh. Well.. not really..."

"Then you shall marry Princess Teana. She is quite the pale-skinned beauty. You would make a fine couple indeed."

"Hmpph. Pale skinned beauty. Why is she pale anyways? Is she not Nubian? Whatever I care not. I would rather marry Mana or Isis than that beauty princess any day."

"You will do as you are told Atem! She will be coming to our palace in a matter of days and you shall marry her!"

"FINE!" With that Atem marched away.

Aknamkanon shook his head. 'What am I going to do with him.' He thought.

* * *

**Ok, this will be my very first multi-chapter story, as well as my first Vanishshipping/Revolutionshipping story as well. (I'm excited) I can't promise regular updates though. I'm still very new to writing Fanfiction and still figuring it out.  
*****Reviews would be appreciated and would help encourage me to write/update more as well as give me ideas.  
*In addition, if you see any mistakes in this story, please send me PM so that I may fix it. I would prefer people to tell me if anything is written incorrectly, although I try my best to make sure my spelling/grammar is adequate. ****  
**

**~Startistica**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Mother's Story

****Please Note: Shukura is the Egyptian name for Serenity/Shizuka from Yu-Gi-Oh that I made up.**  
****Shukura = Shizuka/Serenity.****  
**It is actually an Egyptian name that means Grateful. **

* * *

"Do not worry about it too much Teana. I heard Prince Atem is quite the looker. I heard his hair is even three different colors!" Shukura comforted while she brushed Teana's long brown locks of hair.

Teana sighed and looked in the mirror. "Three different hair colors! Great, he is sure to be a weirdo. Three different colors? I am not sure how that would look attractive! Two is abnormal, how did he get stuck with three?"

"I.. uh..." Shukura didn't know what to say, she was trying her best to comfort her lady, but it wasn't working. Luckily someone came to the rescue.

"Shukura."

"Your lady highness." Shukura bowed to the Queen

The Queen chuckled. "Shukura, no one is around, you do not have to do that remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Shukura, so you think you could leave for the time being? I would like to have a word with my daughter privately."

"Yes of course, milady." Shukura put down the brush on the vanity and scurried off.

The Queen and Teana met each other's eyes for a moment and Teana looked away. Teana's mother walked over to the vanity where Teana was sitting and picked up the brush and brushed a lock of Teana's hair. She moved Teana's head up so her eyes met her reflection in the mirror.

"So beautiful...I am so glad you decided to grow out your hair." She murmured and then winked. "It is a good thing you took after my good looks."

Teana smiled. It was true, she did take after her mother's good looks. Although her skin wasn't as pale as her mother's (since her father was much more tanned than her being of full Nubian descent) it was a fairly, light complexion. Her mother and herself shared their eye color. Teana's hair was a much darker brown than her mother's, but was similar in the soft, silky texture.

Teana did resemble her father somewhat, in some subtle details, however. At the first glance, she didn't look much like the Nubian King's daughter, but with another look some features did resemble her father. Her chin and her eye shape as well as her high cheekbones all came from her father, as well as the crinkle she got near her eyes when she laughed.

"I was nervous too you know, when I was to marry your father." Teana's mother said.

"You were?" Teana softly piped.

"Yes, very. It was a little different than your situation though. I, however learned to be quite satisfied with the arrangement."

Teana turned around. "Tell me the full story?"

The Queen nodded and said "Come." She held out her hand and as Teana took it she led her to the bed and they both sat down.

The Queen sighed and began."I was not an actual princess as you already know. I was the second cousin to the two princes of Rome. We were not a big extended family for whatever reason. I was their closest relative. I suppose I was third in line for the throne, now that I think about it. I lived in the palace in a separate section with my mother and father at an early age since we were really, the only extended family to the royal family. My father was a head of the army and passed away when I was young, so it was just me and my mother. The two princes lost their mother at a young age due to her weakness after her second childbirth."

"The princes and I got along, I suppose. We did not really have much in common so we did not really talk unless we needed to. My mother was basically my best friend. When I was young, my mother and second uncle, the king agreed to my marriage to the future king of Nubia. I visited Nubia a couple of times and saw your father from afar a couple of times when I visited and when he visited Rome. I did not deny he was um.. ah attractive." She laughed and then continued, "but I never did speak to him directly."

"I knew I was to marry him, since I was betrothed at such a young age, but I couldn't imagine myself marrying him. My mother died about a year before I married your father. So on my wedding day, I tried my best to do everything I could do possible to please my mother's wishes to marry your father. My mother was right though, very right in her choice. Your father was such a gentlemen, and although we did not love each other at first, we both fell for each other anyways, even though we were both married to each other already. "

"And now, "she continued, "Thanks to my mother's wise decision and your father I have you. My very dear, sweet Teana." She hugged Teana and Teana warmly returned the hug. "Do not worry sweetheart, even though you might be scared now, you may be pleasantly surprised."

"You may be scared, but you must be brave. Bravery and courage is when people are fearful, but face it headstrong. I did not raise you to live in fear. You are Teana, Crown Princess of Nubia, future Queen of Egypt and Nubia, future ruler of both our lands. No matter what my daughter does, she will bring nothing but honor to us. All her decision will be wise ones, I am sure of it. Do you know why?"

Teana raised an eyebrow. Her mother continued, "Because that is just how my Teana is. Beautiful, intelligent, wise, trustworthy, caring and most of all...loving. She is empathetic to all and I have no doubt that my daughter will be a wise and just ruler."

Without letting go, Teana whispered, "Thanks mother, you did make me feel better." A tear slipped from Teana's eye.

"Of course sweetheart." She replied as she continued to embrace her daughter for a while longer.

* * *

**Yay. Chapter 2! This was a longer chapter and Teana's mother's story was included here to help Teana deal with her situation. Thanks to all those who favorited and followed and a bigger thanks to all my reviewers! The next chapter will be from Atem's POV. Until next time!**

**~Startistica**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend's Talk

"Can you believe it Mana? He is making me marry some Nubian princess, I do not even know!"

Mana looked at the prince unsure how to respond. She didn't have to because the prince continued to ramble.

"Ok, so I know I need to get married one day to produce the next heir and carry on the legacy and blah, blah, blah... but why her? She is not even Egyptian! She is from Nubia and not only that, but she is pale-skinned? I thought Nubian's skin was like ours, if not only slightly lighter! I bet she is snobby, spoiled and cares for nothing, but herself and her looks and... and.." Atem rambled.

"Prince."

"What?" Atem shouted exasperated.

"She could say the same for you too." Atem looked at her questioningly. "She does not know you either, maybe she is just like you and is afraid you will be just like all the things you are assuming about her."

"Well... I..uh."

"Besides, it seems like you are describing that princess that came here one time. What was her name Princess...?"

"Radina. Uggh." Atem shivered.

Mana laughed. "Yes! Haha, be glad you are not marrying her! It could be much worse."

"Oh gods yes! It could be much worse. I shall take this Princess Teana any day over Princess Radina assuming she is any bit better than her."

"Be thankful Atem. Your father liked her and chose her for a reason. Do not be quick to say things until you finally meet her. Then you can judge her."

Atem smiled and put a hand on Mana's shoulder. "You know Mana, you are not so bad to talk to about serious things. You know when um, you are not getting me in trouble and yourself in trouble all the time," Mana rolled her eyes, "you can be quite serious when you need to be."

"Of course I can! Besides, I do not get in trouble all the time..."

"Mana! There you are! You are supposed to be having a magic lesson with me right now! I just reminded you a little while ago! Where have you been avoiding me?" Mahad, her magic teacher scolded. Mana turned red.

"Spoke too soon Mana." Atem whispered.

Mana reluctantly got up. Mahad nodded to Atem, "Your highness."

Atem nodded and said, "Please don't be too harsh on Mana, she was just helping me with some issues I've been having. She has been of great help."

Mahad was a bit surprised. Atem also detected a hint of jealousy. Atem quickly continued. "You know, with my betrothal to the Nubian Princess and all."

"Oh, of course." Atem once again noted the relief that fled Mahad's face. "Come along Mana." He gestured to his apprentice.

As they left, Atem chuckled to himself._ 'Oh gods, Mahad and Mana! I knew it, by the way Mana spoke of Mahad with so much praise and with that gleam in her eyes. I see her secret feelings are reciprocated.'_ He smiled and then sighed again. _'At least one of us will find love.'_ He added sadly. _'I wonder if I will be able to as well with Teana.'_

* * *

**So this is Atem's little talk with Mana. It also had mentions of Apprenticeshipping. Next two chapters will be about Teana finally coming to Egypt. Please review and if you have any suggestions for the story please do not hesitate. Some ideas concerning how Teana and Atem interact afterwards and fall in love would be helpful.  
*Special thanks to port rocks and The Man With Imagination for reviewing each chapter. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you! :)**

**Until next time!**

**~Startistica**


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Teana was accompanied by her father and Shukura to Egypt along with a good amount of soldiers and some servants for the journey. Her father told her he was to stay for only a couple of days to make sure his daughter was settled in and then he would leave. Teana had received special permission to take her personal handmaiden Shukura with her, after much persuasion. Shukura was not just her handmaiden, but her closest, oldest and best friend, regardless of whether Shukura was her servant or not. Teana was thankful that at least her best friend would stay with her.

Teana struggled with the thought of marriage. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be married. She told herself that refusing and trying to avoid it would only delay the inevitable. She had to get married one day, and marrying Prince Atem would help her and her country in more ways than in one. She would be married specifically to a prince, who already would be trained in government, but not only that, Nubia and Egypt would become under one rule and this fact itself would solve so many problems.

This marriage could help solve the issue that was plaguing both lands concerning each of their borders. Both kingdoms were growing and in need of more space. There was more land, but the land itself was right in between the two empires. Both empires would need it and the specific terrain would make it very difficult to divide. It would be nearly impossible.

That was why Teana knew she had to try her best to do this. She wanted to avoid a possible war. If she married the prince, that the two kingdoms would join one day and there would be no issue over land. Her parents assured her that they would not push her to do this if the prince was not of good nature and background. Even if there had been no issue over land, they would have still found him as an extremely likely candidate as a suitor. Teana just hoped they had been true to their word.

At last the carriage halted and the long journey came to an end. Outside Teana took in her surroundings with an observant eye. The palace was quite lovely indeed. It was decorated quite lavishly. It reminded her of her home in Nubia at her own palace.

She followed her father who was being directed by palace guards. They walked in a rather wide hallway inside and shortly stopped at two large, grand doors. The guard spoke. "Your majesties shall meet acquaintance with the Pharaoh and Prince in the throne room now. They have been notified of your arrival."

Teana looked over at Shukura. "Do not worry, I'll wait outside." Shukura whispered and winked.

Two men started to open the doors to let Teana and her father walk in. _'This is it.'_ She frowned. She had been wishing and waiting for this event to be over and done with during the long carriage ride, but suddenly she had a change of heart. Her heart quickened it's pace.

_'I have to do this. I can do this. '_ She took a deep breath. _'It is time.'_ The doors opened wide. _'Time to meet my future husband.'_

* * *

Atem was sitting on his throne, slouching and being bored, hearing some words of exchange between Shimon, the advisor and his father who sat next to him on a larger throne. He was rather oblivious to the whole exchange and wasn't paying much attention, until a servant ran in.

"Your majesties." Atem sat straight up.

After receiving the nod from the Pharaoh, he continued. "The King and Princess of Nubia have arrived."

The Pharaoh thanked the servant who went to give the ok. He then looked at his son and smiled. "This is it my son. Make Egypt proud."

Atem gave an uneasy smile. He wasn't happy with the arrangement, but for his father's sake and the kingdom's sake he would try to make it work. He didn't want the issue over land to cause distress in the country. Mana did help a little bit in changing his look on the situation for the positive, but he still didn't like it.

Then the doors cracked slightly open. The announcer spoke. "May I please present King Hassan-al-Jameen, King of Nubia and his daughter Princess Teana, Princess of Nubia."

With that, the doors fully opened wide.

* * *

**Ok, that's Chapter 4 for you guys. I just made up a random name for Teana's dad, although Hassan is an actual name and some Middle Eastern male names have -al- in it. The Jameen part is just completely made up. As always, reviews will be extremely appreciated.  
*I also have changed Shizuka's name to Shukura which is an Egyptian name in this update.  
****Thanks for reading, hope to update soon! :)****  
**

**~Startistica**


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

Teana's heart skipped a beat when the doors opened . The Throne Room was rather large and that meant a long walk from the doors to the actual throne of the king. At the other end of the throne room was Pharaoh Aknamkanon and his son-the soon to be husband of Teana. Teana noticed the Pharaoh first. She couldn't see him clearly, but he looked vaguely familiar. _'I must have met him before'_, she mused.

Then Teana saw _him_. Her fiancé. Prince Atem of Egypt. Her future husband. He did indeed have tri-colored hair, she could make that out from afar. He was tanned, like expected. Teana tried to make out his face, but squinting to see him better did not work.

* * *

The first thing that Atem noted when the doors opened was the fact that Teana was in fact, pale-skinned. Atem recognized her father from a distance right away. As they were approaching he noted vaguely how different his fiancé and her father were. For a split second, a rather bad thought crossed his mind. Could it be that Teana was the illegitimate daughter of the King's wife, or perhaps she was adopted? Then she wouldn't truly be of noble blood...

Atem shook that thought out of his mind. _'Stop assuming nonsense.'_ He told himself. When he came to look again he saw Teana and her father approach the thrones.

Atem and his father stood up. It was proper etiquette to meet visiting foreign royalty standing up. The two Egyptian came face to face with their guests.

* * *

Teana was able to see her fiancé better now as she was approaching them. Teana noted he seemed to be in great thought._ 'Wonder what he is thinking about?'_ She noted that his eyes were an amethyst like crimson color. Truth be told, she thought his eyes were beautiful. She noted that he did have a well-built tanned structure, expected of an Egyptian prince.

His hair, oh his hair! It really was three colors in one! His hair was the most unique part to him. It was... crazy! It seemed to be defying gravity. It spiked up in different colors! His hair was divided into three layers. The back tips seemed to be magenta, with black colored hair making up a big portion of his hair in the middle and the rest of his hair was blond. His bangs were like blond lightning bolts and some of his blond strands were shot up into the air, defying gravity once again! How on Earth did he get hair like that?

Teana could not lie. He was pretty _attractive_.She had met her share of attractive men before, trying to woo her with their looks, gifts and riches, but none of them looked anything like Atem. Atem with his sharp crimson eyes, tanned well-built body, tri-colored hair. It was just so... different. She couldn't tell if she thought it was any more attractive than those gorgeous princes that she met, but it was very different.

As they approached the throne, the two royal Egyptians stepped down and met the two royal Nubians.

* * *

Atem studied his bride to be. Atem was surprised to realize that her pale-skin made her look very visually pleasing and make her skin seem luminous. The pale-skin wasn't unattractive at all! It rather suited her well.

She was attractive. Very attractive. No, she was gorgeous! She wasn't very petite, but she was well-shaped and thin. _'Beautiful she is.'_ Atem admitted. Atem noticed her eyes. They were a brilliant blue and they were big. They were like big pools of rivers. Bluer than the Nile itself.

Her shiny, long brown locks of hair swayed as she walked. The texture of her hair was so smooth and silky, very rare indeed in these parts. She was tall, even if she was wearing heels. Without them she would still be tall for a girl nevertheless. Luckily Atem was a bit taller than her with her heels on. Atem never understood how women could walk so gracefully in them. How did _Teana_ walk so gracefully in them?

She was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but when she opened her mouth to speak; would he still find her attractive?

* * *

**Ok, so I posted it a little more earlier than I usually do for you guys. Right now Atem and Teana haven't officially spoken to each other or talked, but I thought it was very important that I capture their first impressions about each other before they officially meet because those do leave an impact. Next chapter they actually meet and come in contact with each other! Excited? Whether you are or not... please leave a review on what you think! (Please no flames!)**

**~Startistica**


	6. Chapter 6: To Finally Meet

****Please Note: Maibe is the Egyptian name for Mai that I picked out  
***Maibe = Mai***  
It is actually an Egyptian name that means grave.**

* * *

Teana was vaguely aware that introductions were being made. She was too busy shyly observing Atem. She heard her father say her name and she broke out of her thoughts. She curtsied and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Princess. I hope you have a pleasant stay at our palace." Pharaoh Aknamkanon greeted.

Aha, so she has met him before! Of course, he would have had to meet her to approve the marriage between his son and her. She had most likely met his highness for a short amount of time at home, but how was she to know? She has met with foreign dignitaries and princes all the time, it never crossed her mind that the man she just met would be her future father in law!

As she was thinking, Atem stepped forward, surprising Teana by taking her hand. Teana went wide eyed feeling the Prince's warm hand on hers. But her heart seemed to have jumped was when he gave her hand a delicate kiss. When the kiss ended, he made eye contact with her.

"Hello Princess." His deep voice rang throughout the throne room. A deep blush spread to Teana's cheeks and she smiled shyly upon hearing her greeting. Atem slowly let go of her hand, worried if he had already messed up.

* * *

Atem thought Teana looked cute when she curtsied. His father mumbled some greeting to her, so that gave Atem the incentive to reach out for Teana's hand and kissed it. That was the custom in Nubia… right? Or maybe was it those other countries with the pale-skin? Teana was kind of pale... so was she used to this custom? Atem was unsure.

As his lips made contact with her skin, he noticed how soft and delicate her hand was. It was slightly cold but… it felt... good? He was surprised to see her blush. Apparently it wasn't a custom in Nubia then. He just met the girl and he messed up already. '_Great!_' he thought.

* * *

Teana's hand still tingled from where Atem kissed it. '_He has soft lips._' she thought.

"Preparations have been made for your stay Princess Teana." He waved over two servants. "We have prepared two bedrooms for your stay. Since Princess Teana will stay long term, she will be provided a room closer to ours until the royal wedding when Atem and Teana shall have a new bedroom for the two of them."

'_I will have to share a room with him_...' Teana thought. _'I forgot that as man and woman we will be expected to have only one chamber to share with each other.'_

The Pharaoh had a servant take her father to his room. She smiled back warmly at her father as he left. Pharaoh Aknamkanon now directed his attention to Teana and he smiled. "Ah, for you Princess. I will have Maibe, your new servant, direct you to your room. She will be your personal handmaiden.

Teana's smile slowly faded. "Uh… that won't be necessary, your highness. I had father bring me my handmaiden with us. I am quite fond of her."

Aknamkanon stoked his beard, intrigued that she was so she thought so well of her handmaiden to actually bring her with her to Egypt. "Very well, but I propose Maibe still be your personal handmaiden in addition to your former. Your handmaiden is not well-versed with how things are done here in Egypt, so I suggest you have both wait on you. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Pharaoh Aknamkanon nodded his head and Teana followed the servant Maibe out of the throne room. Maibe was a pretty girl, with long blond hair and violet eyes. She stopped in front of a room.

"Here it is my lady. Your belongings have already been brought here. Shall I help you unpack?"

Teana smiled kindly. "If you would be so kind, I have another task I'd like you to do."

"Yes of course."

"Can you go have a servant send for my other handmaiden Shukura? She knows more about my preferences and the arrangement of my items, she would be of great help and she could teach you more about how I like things. I still would appreciate your help nevertheless."

"Of course." With a bow, Maibe scurried off.

Teana looked inside her room. It was a pretty room, smaller than her own, but still an attractive room regardless. She would be getting a new room with her husband after the wedding of course. Teana was a little worried about the 'night of the wedding tradition'. However, she tried to not focus on that event to come as she started to unpack.

"Teana!" Teana turned.

"Shukura!"

The two embraced. "How was it? How was the Prince? He was rather dashing was he not? I saw a glimpse of him while coming here!"

"Well he wasn't ugly. I'll tell you that much."

Shukura softly wacked Teana's arm. "Oh please! You are very well pleased with how your beloved looks."

They laughed. "Yes. I won't lie. I do find him attractive."

Shukura stuck her tongue out. "Better!"

They both laughed again, falling on the bed, until a knock came at the door. They hushed and looked at each other before Teana sat up. "Come in."

Maibe was surprised to hear laughter inside the door and surprised again when she saw how relaxed the Nubian Princess' handmaiden was around her.

"Oh Maibe!"

"Your majesty."

Teana waved her hand. "Please don't do that when it's just us. Oh and Maibe, this is Shukura. Shukura this is Maibe." Introductions were made.

Maibe couldn't help, but note how carefree this Shukura was with her lady. They were laughing together like status was of no matter. Maibe thought back to when she was a bit younger and had to learn the ways of working for people. She had to treat them on a higher level of respect and curtsy. Shukura was not doing this, Teana did not even mind! They even tried to incorporate Maibe herself into the conversations while unpacking, like she wasn't just a servant to wait on the lady. This princess was... different.

* * *

** Yay! Teana and Atem actually met each other and made contact. Not a lot of interaction between the two, but they just met.  
*I'd like to give an enormous thanks to my new beta Akai22878 who will now be helping me. She did a fabulous job editing everything!  
*A thanks to the bunch of new reviews I just got and previous loyal reviewers as well. You guys are awesome!  
*****And regarding the Egyptian names, I'm actually getting them from a website I found online with a list of Egyptian names. I'm choosing the ones that are closest to either the dubbed English names or Japanese names of the actual Yu-Gi-Oh characters.  
**

***Thanks again to everyone reading/following and I would like it if you would review. :)****  
**

**~Startistica**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting To Know One Another

"Princess Teana! Princess Teana... it is time to wake up!" yelled Maibe.

"Mmm? Ten more minutes Shukura..." mumbled a lazy Teana. Maibe came closer and blinked out of confusion.

"Shukura, Princess Teana, it is Maibe. Please wake up! You are in Egypt now, the Pharaoh requests your presence shortly." Maibe hesitantly shook the girl. Teana's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh dear!" She got up quickly.

"My lady shall I prepare your garments?"

"Yes, please. I shall go to the wash room now. Please have everything laid for me in the meantime. I expect that Shukura showed you where everything is?"

"Yes, my lady."

Alright then."

* * *

Teana stepped out of the bathroom refreshed from her shower. On her bed was a baby blue sleeveless dress set out for her. On her vanity, chucks of matching jewelry was also placed_. 'Maibe has quite the taste in fashion.'_ Teana thought as she slipped the dress on. She nearly finished dressing when a knock was heard at the door. Teana opened it to see Maibe and Shukura.

"Oh you look gorgeous Teana! The blue really brings out your eyes!" Shukura gushed. "Time for makeup!"

"May I do it?" Maibe piped. Teana was surprised by this. Maibe came across to Teana as a shy, timid girl. Perhaps there was more to the girl than Teana thought at first. Teana suspected Maibe only acted this way to her superiors, considering her status as a servant. She hoped Maibe would reveal herself all in good time. Teana looked to Shukura for confirmation to allow Maibe to do her makeup.

"But of course, I don't mind." Shuruka moved aside to allow Maibe space to work. Teana sat down at her vanity as Maibe slowly painted her eyes with light blue eye shadow and darkly outlined Teana's eyes with kohl. Then she applied some pale pink paint to Teana's lips.

"There, you look beautiful Princess. I do not see a need for blush as your cheeks are so rosy already. I did not apply too much makeup either. More should be applied for only special occasions." Maibe stated matter-of-factly. Teana looked in the mirror and smiled brightly.

"Oh gods. You work wonders Maibe! This is incredible, thank you!" She gave Maibe a hug, which took Maibe by surprise. She was not used to superiors acting in this manner towards her.

"Alright Maibe, you are officially on makeup duty from now on. You can work wonders with a brush." Shukura complimented. Maibe broke into a grin and nodded a thanks.

* * *

Teana joined Egypt's royals for breakfast with her father. It wasn't much of a voluntary act on her part, much like dinner had been yesterday. Mostly the fathers of the engaged spoke. Teana and Atem stayed out of their conversations for the most part unless spoken too.

"I have decided that it would do you children some good if you got to know one another before the wedding yes?" Pharaoh Aknamkanon chided.

"Yes, that would certainly help with Teana and Atem getting acquainted with each other." Teana's father agreed. "Doesn't that sound lovely dear?"

"Yes father."

Pharaoh Aknamkanon spoke again. "Until the day of the wedding, I have cleared most of Atem's schedule for the afternoons. The two of you shall have time to spend together then."

"That sounds wonderful father." Atem commented.

"Atem shall come get you this afternoon Princess."Aknamkanon told her.

"Of course."

* * *

Teana was laying down on her bed. She was fingering her gold locket that Maibe picked to match her outfit. She was waiting for Atem. _'Egypt is even hotter than Nubia is_.' Teana sighed. _'I guess I have to get used to it now that I'm going to be living here. Not to mention eventually becoming queen.'_

Teana's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door and deep voice questionably ask "Princess Teana?" It was Atem of course, that deep voice could not possibly belong to anyone else.

Teana abruptly sat up on the bed and proceeded to walk over to the door to open.

"Princess."

"Prince?" Teana tilted her head to one side.

Atem gave a nervous smile. "Shall we?" He head out his arm. Teana gave a nervous smile that showed of her white teeth and hesitantly joined her arms with him. Relieved Atem spoke again. "I thought perhaps you would like a tour of the palace, Princess Teana?"

"That would be lovely, as long as you agree to stop calling me Princess Teana and leave it be Teana." He raised his eyebrow. "If we are to be married, you should just call me by my name."

Atem was surprised at her abruptness and then grinned. "As long as you return the favor and call me simply Atem."

Teana smiled brightly at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She let go of his arm and then bowed and winked at him. "Yes of course, simply Atem."

Atem chuckled. "Very clever, but just my name shall do for now." Teana rejoined their arms.

* * *

Teana was pretty bored for the most part. The palace was pretty, but to her it was uninteresting. She was a princess after all, she was used to this grandeur. She became interested only when Atem showed her the ballroom. "You have a ballroom here too!" She gasped.

"Of course, Egyptians love to dance! Nubians do not enjoy dancing?"

"Of course! I was just worried that Egyptians didn't."

Teana spun around getting a good look at the room and Atem couldn't help but glance at her. Her eyes sparkled while looking around and the way she spun around she looked quite pretty. But then again, he had met countless other beautiful girls too. He just was not engaged to them like he was to Teana. He hoped she would be special.

"Do you like to dance?"

"Huh?" Teana twirled around but then realized what he said. "I absolutely love dancing!"

"Then you shall enjoy doing so at the ball at our celebration coming up."

"Wait, what event do you speak of?"

Atem furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, of course you are uninformed. You are Nubian after all, silly me. Every year Egypt has festivities to celebrate Egypt's rich history and rule."

"Oh." Teana mumbled.

"Um, as um... my future bride, ah I am expected to uh..." He stuttered, not knowing how to say the next part. How was this specific girl making him nervous? No other girl had before, unless it was when they were distinctly doing everything in their way to court him. The situation was quite different now. He actually was courting the girl before him."...to accompany you to this event. " He blurted out hastily, trying to say everything before he could make another mistake.

"Oh, alright." She replied. "I guess it would make sense. I mean they would not want the future bride of the prince to be found with another man as her date would they? And vice versa?" She nervously gave a soft laugh.

Atem did the same and nervously laughed with her. "So do you agree to it?"

Teana smiled and winked at him again. "But of course, simply Atem."

* * *

**So Atem and Teana finally get to talk to each other and spend time with each other. They don't exactly hit it off, but they don't dislike each other and try to make the best of their situation. They are somewhat nervous around each other. I'm trying to make the story somewhat realistic so that they don't automatically fall in love.  
**I am however, having some trouble in making up problems and issues of dispute between the couple, while their relationship develops, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to shoot me a PM. I could use the help. :)  
*Big thanks again to all my reviewers and my beta Akai22878!  
*Please review!**

**~Startistica**


	8. Chapter 8: A Father's Goodbye

Teana slipped on a pale pink dress with thick straps that Maibe has laid out for her. As she was putting it on, she thought about yesterday's events when she was with Atem. He wasn't rude or annoying, it wasn't unpleasant, but it was not that enjoyable either. Atem had showed her most of the palace, with the exception of a few places, but... for some reason she just couldn't enjoy it. She knew that Atem showed her around because it was the simplest thing to do, when you did not know someone.

There was no said spark between her and Atem. Atem was courteous, charming and of course very polite, but she found nothing out of the ordinary besides his appearance which still mystified her.

As Teana was lost in thought, Maibe came in to apply Teana's makeup. She smiled upon seeing Maibe and silently sat at the vanity while Maibe concentrated on applying Teana's makeup. Teana, however, wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to it. She was in her own little world, thoughts flooding through her mind.

Teana sighed, she knows Atem is a nice guy, but that was all she could say. She was to marry him soon, but she felt no real connection to him. What was this wives' tale about love at first sight? That surely did not apply here. Unless he wasn't her true love_... 'No! Don't think like that Teana. Mother didn't love father at first either.' _She scolded herself again.

Her father was leaving today after breakfast, she was reminded. She would miss her father. At least Shukura would remain. She also had Maibe, whom she was warming up to. _'I am supposed to meet some of the priests and priestess tomorrow, maybe I shall make some friends out of one of them as well.'_

After breakfast Teana bid her father good bye privately. She warmly embraced her father. "Oh father, I shall miss you dearly." Her father raised her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"Be strong little one. Marriage is not an easy thing. Try to be content. I am sure my daughter will make a beautiful bride." Teana smiled weakly. "Next time we meet, you will no longer be mine. You will be married. I am so proud of you my little Teana. I'm so glad Ra blessed me with a daughter like you. No son of mine would have ever made me as happy as you do."

Teana gasped, her father had just said he was glad that Ra had given him a daughter rather than a son! A son was always celebrated more than a daughter was, even if people were subtle about it. Teana had always wondered what would have happened if her mother did not get that complication in childbearing. Would they push to make sure they got at least one son?

Seeing her shock, Teana's father kissed her forehead delicately. "You as my daughter is much better than any number of sons who would not care for me as you do." A tear slipped from Teana's eyes. What was with her parents making her so emotional all of a sudden?

"Goodbye my sweet Teana. Take care." Teana felt her father's teardrops fall on her head. Her father never cried! Never before...

"Goodbye father." She hugged him tighter once more as her father flicked off his remnants of tear and with his fingers cleaned off Teana's as well. He slowly let go off her and planted another kiss on her forehead. "Be safe my child. Remember who you are. You are Teana, Princess of Nubia and my daughter and you always will be." With those words embedded into Teana's mind, he withdrew and embarked on his carriage. Teana watched as her father's carriage along with the servants and guards that accompanied them to ride off into the glimmering sunset.

* * *

"Oh Shukura! I'm so glad you did not leave me too." Teana hugged her.

"Oh gosh, me too! I would hate to go back to Nubia where my best friend would not be present." Shukura exclaimed. Teana smiled at her response and Shukura waved her hand while she moved back onto the bed sitting on her knees. "So! You have lots to tell me my lady." She said with a wink. "Has a man claimed your heart yet?"

Teana sighed and looked down at her hand, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She lightly drummed her fingers on her leg. "I do not know Shukura. Atem... well I do not see anything out of the ordinary from him."

"Out of the ordinary?" Shukura chuckled. "Have you seen his hair?" She motioned with her hand to her own head. "Wow. His hair is quite remarkable."

Teana gave a weak smile. "So it is. His appearance is quite remarkable, but his personality? It is not at all." Shukura frowned at her. "He is polite and kind... and sweet... but so are so many other people I have met. You forget, I am a Princess. I have been around and met dozens of Princes and nobles from near and far. Local nobles and foreign princes, some have been better than others. Nothing has ever stood out from either of them! Atem so far is no different, the only remarkable thing about him is the fact, I have never met him before, surprisingly." She smiled.

"And his hair!" Shukura added lifting and finger and lightning the mood. Her plan worked as Teana laughed.

"You and his hair." Teana shook her head. "Perhaps we can see if the royal hairdresser here can try to accommodate you with a similar fashion of hair. Perhaps you could wear a wig!"

Shukura's eyes opened wider with Teana's fake suggestion. "No thank you!" She puffed. Teana winked at her and then immediately her face went solemn again. She began to jingle her bangle with her index finger. "Shukura, do you think I will ever be able to love him?"

Shukura paused, trying to figure out how to answer. "I sure hope so Teana."

"I know my parents found love, through their marriage which was arranged, but that is not always the case." She stated simply.

"Teana." Shukura said affectionately. "Love marriages do not necessarily turn out any better."

"What do you mean? When a marriage is commenced due to love, how does it not turn out better?"

"Because, what we feel is not always what we think it is. There is love... and there is lust. My parents were wed out of love, but look at me now Teana! My parents had their wedding annulled and you do know how hard that is. My brother and I were ripped away from each other's grasp." A tear slipped from her eye. "But maybe... just maybe I can find him now."

Teana tilted her head questioningly. "Remember when I told you that I was not of Nubian descent?" Teana nodded to Shukura. "Well..." Shukura began. "I think I may be Egyptian."

"What?!" Teana shouted.

Shukura shrugged. "Something about here, the culture...it just seems so familiar... Egypt's culture is very much like Nubia's, but not entirely. I seem to be familiar with even the different aspects of Egyptian and Nubian culture."

Shukura gave a low cough trying to change the shift of the conversation. "Ahem. But it does not matter Egyptian or Nubian, for you Teana. Marriage life is the same. Do not fool yourself into thinking marrying for love would have been better. Love marriages are no better. Sometimes they are even worse. "

Shukura paused and thought on how to phrase the next part. "Promise me this though, do not announce your love, until you are sure it is true. I do not want you to get hurt as well."

Teana hesitated and then solemnly nodded as she watched on how the emotion welled in her handmaiden's eyes. It was at this moment that she agreed silently to this promise.

* * *

**There wasn't an AtemxTeana moment in this one. Just a very touching father-daughter farewell. I want Atem and Teana's relationship to grow gradually...fear not you will get your moments eventually. I know many of you are asking for longer chapters, which is quite difficult for me. I am trying, but as a novice Fanfiction writer (This is is my first ever multi-chapter story and I have only been on Fanfiction officially for a couple of months) I'm still trying to manage that and updating regularly. My beta Akai22878, however is being a great help to me and I thank her so so much! You're awesome! :D  
**I also posted a new one-shot that many of you may like for this pairing. There are a couple of surprises in that one-shot as well. So please check it out and review for that as well!  
*And of course, I would greatly appreciate it if you review for this story!**

**~Startistica**


	9. Chapter 9: The Royal Priests

****Please Note: Jono = Joey/Jonouchi**

* * *

Teana and Shukura were chit-chatting about irrelevant things as they walked through the halls of the palace. Shukura decided to walk with her dear friend as she made way to meet Atem for another scheduled date. They saw Atem from afar and saw that he was not alone. However, Shukura moved closer to Teana and whispered in her ear.

"Teana... who's that boy talking to the prince?" She pointed her eyes to the boy with the shaggy blond hair.

"Hmm?" Teana furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not sure. We have not been introduced yet." Teana turned to Shukura. "Why? Do you find him attractive? Do you wish to be married as well?" A smile spreading on her lips as she teased Shukura.

Shukura opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted. "Teana!" The two females turned to see Atem who was the one who shouted and gestured her over.

"Just find out for me please?" Shukura whispered grabbing her hand indicating that this was of importance to her. Teana nodded and bid her goodbye as Shukura released Teana's hand.

Teana delicately walked over to Atem and the mystery boy. "Wow Atem, you told me your fiancé was pretty, but you did not tell me how gorgeous she was!" The shaggy blond-haired, brown-eyed boy exclaimed. Unknown to Teana who was embarrassed, Atem made an angry face at the boy from behind her.

"Jono."

"Alright, alright. I am not trying to steal your girl Atem. All I did was compliment the girl. Is that such a crime?" Atem made another face.

Jono ignored him and looked at Teana. "I do not believe we have been introduced properly princess. I already know who you are, but do you know I am?" Teana smiled. Jono bowed. "Jono at your service Princess, best friend of Atem."

Teana smiled warmer this time. "Oh please, no need for formalities Jono. As you are already very comfortable calling Atem by his name, I suggest you do the same for me."

"And she has the voice of an angel too! Quite the catch Atem. " He raised his eyebrows at him. "I shall take my leave then... Teana." He said as he walked away bristly.

Atem looked at Teana and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, Jono is a good friend, but he can be a real... um goofball sometimes."

"It is quite alright. It is wonderful you have friends with humor to them." she said coyly.

"I have arranged for you to meet with the royal clergy if you recall." He reminded her.

Teana nodded. "Yes I look forward to it." Teana began walking alongside Atem as he guided her to where they would be meeting the clergy.

"Yes and I am especially well-acquainted with a few of them." Atem continued while walking with Teana. "Mahad, is one of dearest friends, Seto, is my High Priest and a good friend, Isis is also one that I am very close to. You shall see when you meet them." Teana smiled and nodded, unsure of what small talk she could make with her betrothed. Luckily they were near to their destination and did not have to walk in silence for too long.

Two guards nodded their heads as Atem approached with Teana and opened the doors. Once the couple walked in, the attention of everyone in the room was declared theirs. Atem and Teana walked forward, seeing a priest that Atem had mentioned before. They stopped in front of the priests and were bowed to. The clergy bowed before the two and stood up. A lady with black hair and blue eyes walked up to them.

"I have been expecting you two." The lady said mysteriously. Teana's eyes widened slightly. Atem seeing this, introduced the two.

"Teana, this is Isis. She is the royal priestess, the only one actually."

"It is a pleasure to meet the future queen and wife to Atem." She bowed.

_'When she says it like that...'_ Teana thought.

Teana gave a nervous laugh. "Oh... uh, thank you Isis. It is nice to meet you too." Isis nodded.

"I think it is best that you explain your necklace Isis and the other Millennium Items. Teana here is unaware of them." Atem suggested.

"Of course," She paused. "Seven Millennium Items have been created for the aid in protection, prosperity and success of Egypt. Each Millennium Item wields a special power. For example my Millennium Necklace can show me glimpses of the future and past."

"Oh my, does that mean you can see everything that can happen to me?" Teana was a bit skeptical. _'How can you know about everything that is to happen?'_

"Oh no, I cannot see people's futures per say, I can only see what the necklace and gods want me to see. I only see some visions from time to time."

"Oh! Ok, that makes more sense." Teana answered. "It is still a very beautiful and ornate necklace regardless. Quite beautiful indeed." She complimented.

Isis smiled at the younger girl. "Thank you Princess. I am sure that you will enjoy the Egyptian style of fashion now that you are staying here as well. Nubian and Egyptians customs and styles are quite similar, but there are some differences. Perhaps you would like to go to the market to purchase some Egyptian trinkets of your liking." She suggested. "As long as the Pharaoh grants you permission and protection."

"That sounds lovely Isis. I would like that much indeed. Perhaps one day I shall go with Atem."

"I do hope you enjoy Egypt Princess. I am sure you will enjoy learning about all there is to know about Egypt. Of course, if you do ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask me. I am sure I am a bit more approachable than the other priests."

"Of course." Teana smiled. "Thank you Isis."

"Let us meet the other priest shall we?" Atem asked.

Teana nodded her head and followed Atem.

* * *

"All your priests are so hospitable and kind, for the most part."

"Yes they are." Atem agreed.

"I must say, the Millennium Items they all possess are quite beautiful indeed. They must be very powerful." Teana paused. "I have noticed that your father also wears something around his neck bearing that symbol. It that a Millennium Item as well?"

Atem smiled. "Yes it is. It is called the Millennium Puzzle. It will be bestowed upon me, once I become Pharaoh of course."

"Oh. Wow, Egypt is quite a powerful kingdom indeed."

"Yes. The Millennium Items have aided us in battle many times." He told her. "Well enough about that for now. We still have not met with all the other priests." He said. Atem glanced around the room and nearby caught the eye of another priest. "Ah, Seto!" Atem called.

Seto and Atem, followed by Teana both walked halfway to each other to meet in the middle. Seto bowed at Atem and then smiled at the Princess. He took her hand and kissed it gently. Teana, unnoticeably, shivered. _'Seto also has soft lips...'_

"It is a pleasure to meet the beautiful and lovely bride of Atem and future queen of Egypt. I am sure you will bring much prosperity and joy to Egypt, Princess."

Teana blushed and gave a shy smile as Seto slowly let go of her hand. "You are too kind."

Atem watched this interaction between the two and he felt a little bit of anger boil within him. "Ahem. Well this is Seto he is our High Priest." He announced nonchalantly.

"Oh, you are the High Priest? Forgive me, I was unaware! What a great honor that has been bestowed upon you!" Teana gushed.

"Oh Princess, there is nothing to forgive. To you I am but, Seto."

Teana's eyes gleamed and she smiled at Seto. "Then to you, I shall be known as Teana."

"If you wish, but I do fancy calling you Princess. Egypt has not had a Princess in quite some time, well in my lifetime at least."

Teana gave a small giggle. "Then I will let you fulfill your fancy. I would be honored to be called Princess from the likes of you."

_'From the likes of you!'_ Atem mimicked in his mind. _'What is it with Seto that the ladies find themselves so attracted to? How is it that my future beloved is more comfortable around Seto that her own betrothed!'_

Seto grinned. "How do you like Egypt so far Princess?"

Teana and Seto began to chat amongst themselves as Atem detached himself from the conversation. Atem could not understand it, why was he getting so jealous? He had no reason to. It was not as if he a real emotional attachment to the girl. Because in honesty, he didn't. He barely knew the Princess and could not find a real connection to her at the moment. Perhaps it was just the fact Teana was in a sense, _his_? She was _his_ betrothed, so that must be the reason. Nevertheless, he was still jealous, no matter the reason and did not want his Teana to be in the company of Seto any longer that she needed to.

"Well yes, we shall be going now." Atem interrupted their conversation abruptly, not caring about what Teana and Seto were discussing. "You still have not met Mahad. He is a very good friend of mine." He said as he tugged Teana way from Seto.

Teana looked back at Seto as Atem pulled her away, wondering what was the cause for Atem's strange behavior. _'Is Atem always like this?'_ She wondered.

* * *

Atem and Teana wandered about the palace in search of the Priest Mahad.

"He must be in the scroll room." mumbled Atem. Teana blinked in confusion but did not object to Atem's navigation.

In what had seemed to be forever, they arrived at the scroll room and noticed a man sitting at a table looking at a scroll. "I knew it, Mahad!" Atem quickly rushed to his friend and Teana simply followed.

The man named Mahad turned around and smiled. "Atem, it is good to see you. Ah, and you must be Teana, Princess of Nubia." The girl, upon arriving next to Atem, smiled and nodded shyly. Mahad chuckled and took her hand. Atem saw this and felt his stomach knot and it also tense.

'_He would not!' _Atem was wrong considering that it was just a friendly handshake. _'Besides he is taken with Mana.' _Sighing in relief, Atem started to speak. "Teana, this is a very close friend of mine, Mahad. He is a priest and is the top magician in all of Egypt." Teana stared in disbelief and gawked at his title.

"Amazing Mahad. I would absolutely love to see you practice something one day! Magic! Wow. It is an honor to meet you." Mahad was surprised by this and responded back.

"No, the honor is all mine Princess. I will be happy to show my skill to the future Queen of all of Egypt if she so pleases." Mahad took no hesitation and bowed down to one knee.

Teana's eyes widened at Mahad's display. Atem chuckled, "Mahad, rise my friend. She is of good nature."

"Yes, and I do not mind if you call me Teana rather than using a title." Mahad stood up and nodded.

"If that is what you wish, then I shall follow that Teana."

"Do not worry Teana, Mahad here loves rules and regulations. He is a very formal person." Atem told her. Mahad lost his composure for a second.

"Hey! Ahem…" Mahad coughed. Teana giggled. Mahad shook his head."Oh and Atem," Mahad said changing the conversation. "Seeing that Mana is not here with you, would you happen know where she might be? I intend to have her on time for her lesson."

"Mana? Who is this Mana?" Teana asked, in a slightly envious tone that did not get past Mahad.

"Mana is my apprentice. She is also a childhood friend of Mana and..."

"Mahad is quite taken by her." Atem interrupted cupping his hand near his mouth so that it pointed towards Teana.

"Ahem. I can hear you." Mahad said, a pink tint evident in his cheeks.

Teana smiled, all envy diminished. "Hm. I do hope to meet her soon then. Is she as serious as Mahad, Atem?" Teana asked half joking.

Atem and Mahad widened their eyes. Teana was taken a back a little by their change in expression. "No. Quite the opposite actually." Atem explained.

"Oh."

Mahad and Atem chuckled. "Well you shall find out when you meet her." Atem smiled.

"Yes." Mahad agreed. "However, I must get going now. Mana is scheduled to have a lesson now. Knowing her, I must go and hunt her down."

"Of course. It has been nice meeting you Mahad." Teana smiled

"Likewise."

* * *

"Shall we retire now to our respective chambers Teana?" Atem questioned. "We have met all the priests now."

Teana gave a weak smile. "Yes. I am quite tired now. A good night's sleep will do me good."

Atem nodded and accompanied Teana to her door.

"Good night Princess." Atem bid her farewell.

"Good night Atem." She smiled softly yawning and then pecking him on the cheek. She opened her door and gave one last smile to Atem and closed the door to get some well rested sleep.

Atem just stood there in shock from the small kiss on his cheek and put his palm to where on his face the feeling of her kiss lingered. After a couple seconds, Atem recomposed himself and broke into a grin turning to retreat back to his own chambers, smiling.

* * *

**So that is a much longer chapter than usual. I'm really trying hard to lengthen my chapters for you guys, as a result updating time is longer however. Akai22878 has been an amazing beta! She really helped me a lot with this chapter. So a special thanks to her! ****This chapter included a slightly jealous Atem!Haha. I love a jealous Atem! :D **Next chapter you might actually get to see some... wait for it... *gasp*... romance! I know you guys are waiting patiently for it! :)

**Please review! (No flames)**

**~Startistica**


	10. Chapter 10: Under the Moonlight

"His name is Jono, he is the best friend of Atem, and I can see he is quite the jokester. That is all I found out, well, for the moment." Teana paused and noted that Shukura was oddly silent. "What is wrong? I do not think you are romantically interested in him are you?" she asked.

The girl quickly shook her head. "No . . . Teana, do you remember when I told you the story about my family, more specifically, my brother?"

Teana nodded. "Yes, you said you were both separated."

Shukura nodded. "Yes, well, I think . . . I think Jono could possibly be my brother." She said softly, as though it might not be true if she said it any louder.

Teana blinked before taking a second to think about this as she did not see many similarities between Jono and Shukura, appearance wise that it. "Are you positive, Shukura?" she asked, leaning in closer to her friend.

The handmaiden finally frowned. "I do not know, but something is . . . familiar about him. He did look like an older version of the brother that I remember with that dirty blond hair of his, those warm brown eyes..." she was more so talking to the ground, as though it would reveal all to her. Then her eyes brightened. "You did say he liked to joke around, right?"

"Yes."

"My big brother always liked to joke and play around with me. It would be so wonderful if he is my brother." She said but then doubt wormed its way into her mind. "But if it is not him . . ."

Teana shook her head, hating the hopeless look on her friend's face. "You do not know until you ask, Shukura! Besides, even though I didn't find much, he's kind like you are, not to mention I think you two share a nose or something." Teana giggled.

Shukura blinked and looked down at her own nose, going cross-eyed in the process. "Really?" Teana smiled. "If it is true then I may be able to be with my brother after all these years!" Shukura squealed.

Teana laughed at the silly grin that had grown on her friend's face. "Yes, it seems it is too much of a coincidence if this boy has the same name and appearance of your lost brother." Teana paused."But before we jump to any conclusions I will get more information from Atem about Jono, when it is appropriate."

Shukura nodded, a bit anxious, but at the same time pushing herself to remain patient for her own sake.

* * *

"I apologize for delaying our time together; my duties ran a bit longer than expected today." Atem explained to Teana as he walked alongside her in the palace hallways.

Teana nodded, understanding his situation. "Of course, often times my father's duties ran a little late as well." Atem smiled and held out his hand.

"May I show you something?" he asked.

Teana blinked. "Of course." He surprised her by grabbing her hand and gently pulling her in another direction. "Where are we going?" she asked as they turned down another hallway. She had expected the Prince to cancel their time together since his duties went on a bit longer, but this was not what she had expected at all as it was dark out, the day was done.

Atem looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Though it is a bit dark out, the courtyard is beautiful in at this time just as it is during the day. I do not believe you have seen it yet so I hope that you find it just as beautiful as I do."

"Oh, well, okay then." She said, not sure what Atem was planning.

Atem turned into another hall but unlike the others, this one ended with an open door at the end with two guards silently watching. Atem waved them aside so they could walk through and they stepped outside.

Teana was quickly hit with the cooling night air as she was lead carefully to the courtyard. The next thing she heard was the sound of water splashing and a bird she had never heard before sing its sweet song. Atem stepped aside, allowing her to see what would probably be her favorite hiding place in the palace.

It was a garden, a grand garden for sure, with thick trees and palms that were low to the ground. The grass was lush and thick like a carpet. Some bushes had buds and blossoms of different colors. A little pool of clear water had blue water lilies floating on its smooth surface. A pomegranate tree was close by, its branches heavy with the fruit that was almost ready for picking. Soft pink, white and even surprisingly blue rose bushes were about, their blossoms filling the air with its perfume, joining the roses were jasmine, poppies, anemones, chrysanthemums, and the daises. The moonlight shinned down upon the massive courtyard, reflecting off the water's surface, adding an otherworldly element to the beauty.

In a very soft voice she turned to Atem, smiling. "It is . . . breathtaking, how can this be simply so beautiful?" She wondered for a moment as she walked around trying to take it all in. "Am I really In Egypt?"

Atem smiled as he walked toward the pool of water. He looked around in the grass before sitting down on a bench that was conveniently placed there. "This is why I did not mind bringing you here, it is a place I can come and simply be me for a while."

Teana nodded. "I can see why." She leaned in to smell one flower, one which she did not recognize. Atem watched as she fought with the stem to try and get the rose but she hissed and quickly pulled away. He guessed that she had found the thorns. "Ow."

He laughed and turned to look around for something that would be a better option. He then reached for an exotic blue rose. "That flower would suit you, but in my opinion, a blue rose of this color would be better." He said, tucking the blossom behind her ear. "It brings out your eyes, and it exotic, just like you." He said with a soft smile. Teana blushed brightly. Thanking that it was night and the garden was lit with only little oil lamps and moonlight, she returned his smile.

"Thank you." She said softly.

His eyes trailed to the left. Curious, she looked over to see a bright flower made of yellows, oranges, and reds. Mouth slightly open in shock, she studied it and then went on a search for more 'treasures' that this garden hid. Atem leaned against a tree and watched her. When she was walking back to him he watched as she looked up, softly gasping and covering her mouth. He did the same to see the stars like always, glowing brightly above him, winking their greetings to those who could see them. "I do not know which is prettier, the sky or garden . . . perhaps both since I am seeing them at the same time," she turned to Atem and softly laughed. "I cannot decide!"

He smiled. "A fate that many share, not even I can decide." Teana smiled and proceeded to walk over to and sit next to Atem on the bench he was presently seated at. Both silent as they looked upon the sky.

Atem licked his lips nervously. "Teana . . . do you like it here, in Egypt?" he asked timidly as he looked over at her.

She blinked and frowned, thinking. Suddenly he felt he should not have asked her. "I like it here, but I suppose I just miss being home, where I grew up. My father . . . my mother. Egypt is similar to Nubia, but it is not entirely like it. It is something that is simply new to me." She said truthfully as she fiddled with her fingers, putting weight on her hands to support her on the bench. Atem nodded, knowing that he would probably have had the same thoughts had he been in her situation.

"Oh well," she sighed. "I have to get used to it since I am going to marry you." Atem fell silent, not knowing how to respond. Maybe he was not alone when it came to objecting to the marriage, perhaps she did not want to marry him either . . . but the question was, would she marry him? Knowing her a little bit more, the betrothal did not seem that awful.

While thinking, there was silence with only the sound and lulls of nature to break it. He was thinking of how he should respond to her when he noticed her shiver. "You are cold." He stated.

She shook her head. "It is nothing."

Atem ignored her. "It is, I should have told you where I was planning on taking you outside." He said removing his dark purple cape and wrapping it over her own shoulders. His hand lingered on her shoulder for a moment, and even though it was small touch, it still pleased him when he felt that she was not discomforted by it.

Teana really was very cold. Egypt, her father explained once, was a bit tricky. By day it was so hot a man could die, but during the dead of night, it could become so cold. Her clothes were certainly not helping as the violet dress she wore was sleeveless. She involuntarily leaned more into Atem as she shivered again. She felt him hold her much more tightly as his other arm wrapped around her, as though he were trying to shield her from the cool air. '_He's so warm._' She thought as she suppressed the urge to snuggle into his chest.

She looked up again and noticed the moon. "The moon and stars are so bright tonight." She whispered.

"Yes . . . yes they are." He said just as softly, not daring to raise his voice as she carefully spun around in his arms so she could lean back against his shoulders to continue looking at the sky. Though he had to agree, his heart told him it was Teana who seemed far more beautiful in the moonlight, not the stars or the moon. She was smiling, her eyes glowing softly with wonder and awe, a sight that made his heart race suddenly, as though he had run clear across the desert.

How could she not hear it? It was like someone had placed a drum within his chest. It baffled him how she made him nervous by simply being around him, it left him stripped of his power almost. He was the Prince of Egypt! He was being brought down and made nervous by his feelings for a pretty girl! A really gorgeous girl, mind him, who was his fiancé.

He continued to observe her, making sure that if she looked back he would quickly look up again. With the moonlight falling upon her form, almost turning her to silver he could have sworn that he was holding a goddess in his arms.

Teana was content in Atem's embrace that kept her warm. She realized then that Atem had opened up to her. This was his place, a place where he could be alone and simply be himself, a place where if no one could find him anywhere else in the palace, this was probably where he was. She once again realized that Atem was a young man made of layers, to protect himself, or perhaps to protect his feelings, but he had willingly revealed a layer about himself. Teana wondered when she would get to his true self; she could only hope that he would open up more and more to her.

'_But for right now,_' she thought. '_I shall enjoy this moment._'

Atem held her just a little bit closer, feeling completely content as he rested his chin on top of her head. This feeling was odd but he strangely liked it.

* * *

**Finally some long awaited romance! There will be much more romance later on too. Sorry for the late update guys, I know a lot of you guys were a bit impatient. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and _Germantownmaiden_ (many of you may recognize her pen name from all the amazing AtemxAnzu stories she's written) helped me totally revamp this entire chapter! This chapter seriously turned out amazing all thanks to her! Thank you so much! **

***I just wanted to let everyone know that if I am a little late in updating to not worry that I have discontinued, I have every intention to finish this story. If anything ever is temporarily discontinued the summary will say so. You can also always PM me if you have a question.**

*** I also suggest you should check out the profile and stories of my beta _Akai22878_ who also has really amazing AtemxAnzu stories if you ever want some more stories to read for this couple while in between updates! She's been a big part of this story helping me out with so much of it and I'm sure you'll really like her stories as well ;) Be sure to look her up!**

**Until next time! :)**

**~Startistica**


	11. Chapter 11: To Be Reunited

****Please Note: Hondo is the Egyptian name for Tristan/Honda from Yu-Gi-Oh I picked ou****t.  
******Hondo = Honda/Tristan (It's not a typo)  
****It is actually an Egyptian name that means War.**

* * *

"So what do you know about Jono, Maibe?" Teana asked. She carefully observed Maibe as she noticed that Maibe's cheeks suddenly acquired a pink tint to. This took Teana by surprise. Maibe never became flustered in such a way before.

"Why Teana, are you asking about another man when you are already promised to another?" Maibe nervously joked trying to divert the attention off of herself.

Teana laughed with her. "Oh do not worry. I am not interested in him like that. Shukura is just curious about him for an undisclosed reason at the moment." She winked.

"Shukura ? What?" Teana looked at Maibe whose face was evident with jealousy.

Teana blinked and pursed her lips. "This Jono character, you have feelings for him." She said as if stating the obvious.

"What? Why would you think such a thing?!"

"Well for one thing your cheeks have turned to the brightest color of pink." Teana pointed out eyeing her.

Maibe covered her face. "What no... of course not! Me and him? Him and me? We could never work! His hair is blond. Blonds are not very trustworthy!" She fibbed.

"Mai." Teana said shaking her head. "You have blond hair."

"Blond men. Not women!" She hissed.

"Atem has blond hair, well... a third blond anyways. So is he one-third untrustworthy?"

"No of course not. I just meant..." Teana raised an eyebrow at Mai. "It is just that..I uh...oh what does it matter? He does not like me. If Shukura has romantic interest in him then good for her! Shukura is such a sweet, pretty girl. Jono would be perfect for her. He would take very good care of her."

Teana just shook her head while placing the palm of her hand at her cheek. "Well that would be disturbing if he romantically was interested in her."

"Wait. What?" Mai gaped expectantly looking at Teana.

Teana reached out for Maibe's hand. "Maibe, Shukura thinks that Jono may be her long lost brother."

* * *

"Hey Atem. Who is that new girl who is always around Teana?" Jono asked.

Jono, Hondo, Atem and Mana were talking in a circle near the terrace.

"Oh Teana's handmaiden?" Mana asked.

"Yes."

"So you find the new girl attractive too, huh?" Hondo questioned nudging Jono with his arm.

"Why you!" Jono harshly shoved Hondo.

" Jono? What is wrong?" Hondo asked shocked at Jono's behavior. Hondo slowly backed away.

"Nothing. She just reminds me of someone." He frowned. "Atem? What is her name?" He softly asked turning to look at him.

Atem started to think for a second drumming a couple fingers on his chin. "Oh my. Um it started with an S..."

Jono's eyes shined with hope. "An S you say? Can you think of the name?"

"Hmm. I am sorry I do not remember."

"Sorry. I do not know her name either! Atem hasn't even introduced me to his bride to be yet!" Mana gave Atem a look.

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." Jono abruptly turned and moped away.

"What is the matter with him?" Hondo whispered.

"I will try to find out for you my friend!" Atem yelled after Jono. He heard Jono mumble as he continued away.

"Find out what Atem?" A sweet high voice piped out.

Atem turned around to see Teana looking up at him. Atem stared at her. Her cerulean eyes were mesmerizing with her thick lashes adorned with kohl outlining them. She was wearing a long flowing midnight blue dress, that had thin straps. The color of the dress really brought out the blueness of her eyes, making them really stand out. Atem thought back to the warm feeling he had while embracing her in the moonlight. He couldn't get that feeling out of his mind since yesterday.

"Atem?"

"Huh. Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Hello!" Mana piped! Teana directed her attention to the short girl. "My name is Mana." She greeted while shaking Teana's hand. "I am a childhood friend of Atem and also his best friend! I am so glad there is another girl here now! I know we will have lots of fun!" She exclaimed.

Teana's eyes widened. Mana sure had a very bubbly and friendly personality.

"Ahem." The boy with the dark brown pointy hair coughed. " And my name is Hondo. I am the other best friend of the royal prince, and may I say Jono was right you are gorgeous!" He said taking her hand.

Teana blushed. She deduced that Hondo and Joey must be pretty close. They also some personality similarities between them.

"Hondo!" Atem scolded. Hondo gave a soft chuckle.

"It is nice to meet both of you. I am sure we shall become fast friends." Teana greeted.

"Yes, yes I am sure. However at the moment Teana and I must get going for our scheduled time together." Atem said.

"Oh. Well then goodbye then!" She waved back at them as Atem dragged her to the terrace.

"Your friends are very nice Atem."

"Yes they are." Atem mumbled.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about one of them." Atem froze.

"Mana?" He nervously asked.

She laughed. "Actually I would like to know more about Jono." Atem picked up the pace and they reached the terrace.

"Why? Why so interested in Jono?" He gruffly asked.

Teana blinked a couple of times as they sat down on the bench outside on the terrace. "Ah, just some personal reasons of mine." She didn't want to tell him her suspicions just yet.

Atem could feel jealousy radiating throughout him. Teana was his. His fiancé. His future bride. His future queen. So why the hell was she asking about his best friend? Atem had never felt this way before. He didn't understand when he started being like this. He felt his left hand curling into a fist and his other hand tightening around the bench.

He turned to look the other way. Atem was telling himself to calm down. He sometimes had a little trouble with his anger. It did not matter, Atem told himself. Teana was marrying him, not Jono. There was nothing they could do to change it.

"Atem?" Teana put her hand on Atem's shoulder. "Are you alright? What is the matter?" Her touch softened Atem's anger slightly. He sighed.

"Sorry love. I have just been out of it today for whatever reason."

Atem just called her love. Wait, he called her love? He called her love! Teana was trying to contain her glee. _'Love, what a nice thing to call someone.' _She bit her lip, she felt rather silly. Why was she so excited for? "Oh?"

"But it matters not, just something trivial." Teana removed her hand from Atem's shoulder and then Atem took it and patted it. "But tell me what is it that you wanted to ask about my friend Jono?"

Teana hesitated. "Could you tell me about his background. You know, his childhood and family?"

Atem's eyebrows furrowed. Was she trying to find out more of Jono's background so she could see if he'd make a suitable husband? _'No. No. I mustn't think like that.'_

"Well." Atem stroked his chin while taking a very deep breath. "He does not come from the best family background. His parents were separated at a young age. His father has passed on and he does not have any other known relatives except for a sister he had once and his mother. Of course he has not seen either of them since his parents separated long ago. Although he has been trying to locate them, especially his sister."

"Really?" Teana excitedly questioned. "That is wonderful!"

Atem looked at her puzzled. "How is that wonderful?"

"Because I think my handmaiden Shukura may be his sister!" She said excitedly grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Come on Atem!" Teana urged. "If I know Shukura, she will be still in my chambers possibly tidying up a bit."

Teana raced ahead slightly lifting the hem of her dress with one hand while dashing towards her room. Atem was surprised at Teana and the fact that even though she was a Princess, she did not care that she was running through the halls and it might seem unlady like. Atem broke into a grin, actually happy that Teana was not of typical princess nature and raced after her.

Atem ran up to Teana and when Teana looked to her side she saw Atem and smiled at him grabbing his hand as they made a turn. They just passed by some guards who were a little shocked at their behavior, but they laughed it off.

As they reached Teana's chambers, Teana flung open the doors in her haste. "Shukura!" Teana exclaimed.

Atem was a little hesitant in coming in, but walked in taking in his surroundings. He looked to see that Teana had met up with Shukura standing right in front of her. "I have wonderful news Shukura!"

Shukura widened her eyes looking at Atem, who stood a safe distance away and then back at Teana thinking to herself that it had to do with the royal couple. "You two have to tell me something about ...?"

Teana sensing Shukura's confusion, shook her head. "No, no, no. It does not have to do with Atem and I at all. It is about you Shukura!" She clenched Shukura's hands. "Shukura. I am convinced that Jono is your brother."

Shukura took in a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes, tears spilling out of them in an instant. "Teana..." He voice quivered. "Arree... you... sure?" A tear flowed down her cheek. "I do not want to be hurt and discover it was all a misunderstanding."

Teana opened her mouth to respond, but Atem beat her to it. "I too am convinced that you are Jono's long lost sister. His story is almost identical to the one Teana told me of yours. In addition, Jono has been trying to locate his mother and sister he lost long ago that went by the name of Shukura. I did not recall your name until Teana told me and I am quite certain he must be your brother. It is too much of a coincidence too not be true." He reasoned.

Shukura was wrapped in Teana's embrace and she bit her lip. "Then let us go. I will wait no longer." She said coming out of Teana's embrace. "If Jono really is my brother as you say he is, I will wait not wait another minute to be out of my own brother's graces."

Teana and Atem smiled and looked at each other as Shukura now spoke with determination. "Take me to him."

* * *

Jono heard a knock at the door. "Atem? " Then looked next to him. "Teana?" He asked even more surprised.

Teana spoke first. "We brought someone to speak to you." Atem and Teana moved aside to reveal Teana's personal handmaiden. "This is my handmaiden Shukura . We had a feeling you might know each other."

"Jono? Is that really you big brother?" She timidly stepped forward.

"Shukura ? Is it really you? Shukura nodded and tears dropped from her face. Jono rushed to embrace her. "I have been looking for you for so long. I had not been able to find you or Ma."

Shukura cried back. "I know. I was trying to find you too, but I was so little when it happened. I did not remember where we lived or anything and Ma passed away a while back. I missed you so much Jono!"

"Oh Shukura ! I missed you so much as well." He rubbed her back calmingly.

Teana and Atem had stepped back a little during the exchange and looked at the two siblings who were quite tearful. Teana sighed as Atem wrapped his arm around Teana and she put her head on Atem's shoulder . Their action weren't entirely conscious, but what they did felt like the most natural thing in the world. "I am so glad they found each other after so many years Atem." She told him,

"Me too Teana. Me too."

* * *

**Aw. Brother and sister reunited! :') Obviously in Ancient Egypt they didn't use the English writing system, so saying that Shukura's name starts with an S is inaccurate in that time period, but I couldn't paste the Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphic for the modern day S, could I? It actually looks like a candy cane! ^_^ So just pretend. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters, don't you think? I know a lot of you were asking for longer chapters. I also have a pretty big chapter in store next time, my longest yet so please be patient. (Sneak Peek: A trip to the market with Atem, Teana and Seto!) Hopefully you will be happy with the results.**

*****IMPORTANT NOTICES***I may be changing the title of this fanfiction, so please do not be confused. I may possibly change it to 'Betrothed' or something of that sort, I have not decided yet. Let me know what you think.**

****In addition, I have a new section to my profile now. It's a Works In Progress ****Section. You can check out future works in the making, all of them of course being either Peachshipping, Vanishshipping/Revolutionshipping and now Spiritshipping too! I'm going to be trying some different types of genre though, so please check it out for more details about future fanfics.**

****'Arranged Marriage', however is not very close to being finished. It was supposed to be a summer fanfic, but obviously that isn't working out so we'll see how it turns out. I have lots of stuff planned for this including a surprise or two! ;)**

***Lastly, thank you so much for my beta _Akai22878_ for proofreading this for me! Please be sure to check out her AnzuxAtem stories as well! She recently updated. Also a huge thanks to all my followers and especially reviewers! It means so much when you guys review. Thank you!**

**Til Next Time!**

**~Startistica**


	12. Chapter 12: A Trip To The Market

*****Important Notice!***  
****I have changed the name of the story from 'Arranged Marriage' to 'Betrothed'. Please don't get confused. Let me know what you think of the new title! :)**

* * *

"So are you excited for the ball coming Teana?"

"I suppose Atem. I have not really prepared yet."

"Prepared?"

Teana laughed. "Yes Atem, prepare! I have to find the perfect dress, with matching jewelry and matching shoes... and..."

Atem put his hands up. "You mean you have to do all that?" he asked while resisting the urge to widen his eyes.

"Well not really, it is more of that this is my first time being introduced to the people of Egypt and I cannot help but want to make a good impression and make sure everything is perfect." she said quickly. She frowned. "I do not want them to think badly of me!"

"Teana, no sane person with any brink of self-dignity could ever think badly of you." He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. She smiled. The two had actually become friends and closer after these spending so many days together.

"It does not hurt to make everything perfect too you know." She pouted.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"I can take you to the market if you would like."

"That would be wonderful! Wait... they would actually allow you to go to the marketplace with me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh... well um no. But Father might let us if I take some guards with me and _if_ Seto will come with us, if that is alright with you."

"I would be delighted if Seto joined us. I have actually gotten to know him a little better. He is quite the gentlemen. He is actually very sweet and has been kind to me."

"Wait...when have you gotten the chance to spend time with him?" Atem asked enviously.

"Oh, you know when you have those princely duties you have to attend to during the day. He is great companion." Teana said casually as she flicked a speck of dust of her dress. "I shall ask him for this favor."

Atem could feel his jealously taking over him again. He seriously needed to try to control it.

Teana stood up. "Come now. You should get permission from your father while I ask Seto. Do not keep a lady waiting!" She said putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the still seated Atem.

* * *

"The marketplace is so lively here!" Teana remarked as she looked out the window of the carriage. She was observing all the people and vendors trying to sell their merchandise. The market seemed like a whirlwind of colors. So many items were being sold. Fresh dates, pomegranates and other fruits were being sold. On another area of the marketplace, clothing and jewelry were being sold. Teana noticed necklaces made of various sparkling gems. There were sapphires, jade stones, turquoise and even rubies. There was also a much greater selection of bead jewelry place on display on vendor's stands and shops. Teana looked again and saw swords, tools and items that men would like as well. There was something of everything. There were even street performers!

"Was it not lively in your homeland, Princess?" Seto asked.

"Of course it was. It is just different because now we are in Egypt." Teana responded.

"I see." Teana continued to look outside the window while maintaining a conversation with Seto. Atem just listened to the two speak, trying to not let his jealousy get the best of him.

"After you Princess." Seto motioned as the carriage halted. Teana gave him a sweet smile as she stepped down from the carriage. Atem shuffled past Seto to be able to be the one to go outside after her. Atem stepped out of the carriage taking his place beside Teana.

"Look Atem," Teana squeezed his arm and pointed motioned with the other. "Such beautiful bangles!'

"Come, we shall get you some then." Atem smiled and dragged her to the table.

The merchant was surprised to see the prince, high priest and the mystery lady with him. He bowed. "Your majesty." He bowed.

"We are here to see bangles that the lady would find suitable."

The shopkeeper nodded. "Of course. We have a fine assortment of different bangles. I am sure the lady would find something of interest."

"Oh my. These are so beautiful!" She gushed examining one gold one. "They are different from those that are common to Nubia."

"Try it on." Atem suggested.

"Alright,where is the screw on here?" She mumbled while trying to find one.

Atem chucked. The shopkeeper nervously spoke up. "Miss, uh most of the bangles I have are not the ones that contain screws. They are just meant to be slipped on."

"Oh."

Atem chuckled again. "See if the size fits you."

"Uh, ok." She gave an easy grin displaying her white teeth.

"I shall retrieve some more bangles that the lady may like." The shopkeeper announced as he walked to the back of his cart.

"How to get this on..."

"Here let me help." Atem took her hand and pushed Teana's fingers together so that her hand could slip through the bangle.

"It fits!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it does." Atem smirked. Teana practically melted.

The shopkeeper returned. "Here." He brought as basket of colorful ornate bangles. "These are my most ornate bangles in the lady's size. I am sure the lady will find something most appealing in here. Only the best for the prince and ... um..."

"My fiancé." Atem finished.

The shopkeeper gasped. "The prince has been betrothed." He said in wonder.

Teana seemed to be unaware of his comment as looked through the basket. "Oh my. They are all so beautiful."

The shopkeeper redirected his attention to Teana and then back to Atem when Atem generously announced, "Then we will take the lot."

Teana turned to face him, with her cerulean eyes wide. "Atem." She grabbed his wrist. "Oh no. You do not have to do that."

"Well. We are to be married soon and newlywed brides do require new jewelry do they not?"

"Yes...but..." She protested.

"Then we shall buy the lot." He put his hand up in an effort to silence her... "You are a princess soon to be a bride. I do think her future husband should be allowed to spoil her if he wishes."

"I...uh." Teana blinked.

"Teana! Find something yet princess?" Seto called out returning from buying some things of his own.

Teana turned to meet Seto. "Oh Seto!" She grabbed his arm. "You must stop Atem! He is trying to spoil me!" She pleaded beckoning him.

"Too late. I have already paid the gracious merchant." Atem chided. Teana turned took look. Indeed, the shopkeeper now had a small bag of gold he was smiling about.

"See how happy you made him Teana?" Atem motioned.

"Yes. Very noble of you Teana." Seto agreed smirking.

"Agh! I hate the both of you two for ganging up on me like that!" She made a face at them. Seto and Atem laughed.

"Come now. Do you not have to find a dress?" Seto asked.

"Oh dear! Yes! We must hurry. Let us go Atem!" She grabbed Atem's hand and then paused. "Do not think you have diverted my attention you two. I will however, overlook this event." She then continued to drag Atem away with Seto following closely behind.

"Princess I think I see a shop for young ladies up ahead." Seto pointed.

"Oh, where?" Teana raised her hand over her head trying to block out the sun's strong rays while looking to see where Seto pointed.

"Come Princess. I shall take you." He smiled giving out his hand. "I am sure Atem wishes to purchase some items of his own. I know he has not been to the bazaar in quite some time." He looked back at Atem.

Teana readily accepted his hand. "Of course." She turned to look at Atem. "Atem it is alright. I do not want to keep you from acquiring your own purchases. I shall be more than fine with Seto."

Atem wasn't worried about Seto taking good care of Teana. He was sure that he would be happy to, more than happy to actually! He did not want to leave Teana and Seto alone! Who knew what kinds of things Seto had up his sleeve!

"No." Atem said boldly. "I shall accompany you."

Teana was shocked at his outburst. "Please do not feel you have to. I am more than capable!" She told him gruffly. "I am not a child. It is not as if I am going unaccompanied. I have Seto."

Atem realized Teana misunderstood his possessiveness as something completely different. He had to redeem himself! "No, I did not mean it in that way love." He waved his hands dismissing her idea. "I am the Prince. If they see me, they are sure to present you with only the finest. They are unaware of your identity." He lied.

Teana looked confused. "But Seto is the High Priest... so..."

Atem could feel his veins boiling. _'Seto. Seto may be high up, but he is still under me. I am the prince. Not Seto.' _Atem plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes, but I am the Prince. Plus it would be a good idea to acquire some publicity for our betrothal as father has no announced it yet. That way our engagement shall not come as big as a surprise." He tried to reason.

Teana still did not see why it was such a big deal, but she shrugged it off. "Alright." She said shrugging while letting go of Seth's arm and rejoining her arm with Atem's. Atem grinned at this. Seto frowned.

"However," she emphasized. "We will go shopping together to buy somethings for you to after this." She raised her eyebrow at Atem.

Atem sighed and then smirked. "As the lady wishes."

Teana nodded nervously and looked away. _'I wish he would stop doing that!'_ She thought. _'Every time he smirks at me I practically want to melt. Ra help me deal with those dreamy smirks of his!'_

Seto led them to a store in which they entered. The shopkeeper instantly looked up from her seat and gasped. She immediately got up and bowed and got up once she saw that Atem raised his hand. "You Highness!" She uttered in awe.

"Egypt's grand celebration is coming up and my promised shall be requiring a new dress of her liking." He told her in a regal, dignified manner.

The lady's eyes went even wider now glancing at Teana's form. She bowed to her. Teana bit her lip. "You may rise." She told her.

The lady rose curiously looking at Teana's appearance and opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. Teana looked at her in confusion and then a thought occurred to her. "Oh. You must be wondering about our engagement and my location of my previous dwelling." Teana perceptively said. Her crown that she had opted to wear did notify people of her royalty, but they would be unaware of who she was. Atem had no sister's. It was always the complexion of her skin that threw people off as well.

"I...uh."

"It is quite alright." Teana said. She noticed Seto's raised eyebrow at her. "I hail from Nubia. I am the daughter of King Hassan-al-Jameen." She said as if it was of little significance. The woman seemed quite shaken up with the amount of high ranked people in the room.

"So!" Teana clasped her hands. "What kinds of dresses do you have?"

The woman shook out of her gaze, and hesitantly took pointed to the back door. "This way your majesty." she addressed her. "My finest dresses are kept in the back."

Teana smiled at her. "Then please lead the way." She commanded.

Atem was a little surprised at Teana's behavior. She did not act like this in the palace, always being so outgoing and easy going. However, she quickly filled a proper royal's mannerism as expected in front of others. Atem and Seto followed the woman and Teana to a back room. Atem and told his guards to wait out front.

The woman opened a closet full of ornate dresses! Teana omitted a soft gasp. "They are gorgeous!" She complimented.

The woman beamed. "My daughter and I stitched them ourselves!" She prided herself.

Teana looked at the shopkeeper and warmly smiled. "Then Ra had bestowed you with a great talent!"

The lady blushed. "Thank you your majesty."

Teana turned to look through the dresses hung up on in the closet. Atem wondered how long this would take. He had never gone shopping for garments with a woman before. Teana did take some time looking through the clothing and picking out a few she liked, but it wasn't as nearly as long Atem thought it would take. Thank goodness!

"I think I fancy these specific ones!"

"Alright we shall take them!" Seto announced.

"Seto!" Teana scolded. "I have not even bothered to try them on! What if they do not fit?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Women." He muttered.

The shopkeeper frowned. "I shall remove their covers so the lady may try them on." She said leaving to go to another room.

Teana glared at him. "Wait till you are wed, dear Seto. In comparison to other women, I am indeed so much less fussy! I shall like to see you be wed to woman who takes even greater time in such matters."

Seto snorted. "Fussy woman? Ha! I would never marry a woman such as yourself!"

Teana put her hands on her hips coming closer to Seto. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Seto glared right back at her with fire in his eyes.

Atem was getting worried. He should be happy that the two were fighting, but something was off. It was as if they were mocking each other in a playful way and now they were standing so close to each other. They were too close, way too close for Atem's liking.

"Then Seto," she sneered. "You shall not be wed anytime soon, or perhaps ever with that attitude of yours."

"Ha! My attitude! Your attitude! If I am able to deal with your attitude, I can deal with, handle and marry any woman!" He retaliated.

"Ha! Any woman, but me!" She roared back!

"Are you so sure about that?" Seto yelled.

"Yes." Atem interrupted with coldness. Seto's words had angered him and left him in a foul mood. Both Teana and Seto whipped their heads to the side, meeting Atem's gaze." I _am_ sure about that." He glared at Seto. Teana slowly backed away from Seto. Atem's gaze frightened her a bit. Seto and Teana completely forgot about Atem's presence in the room during their quarrel.

"Teana is _my_ betrothed. She is _my_ promised. She is _my_ future wife, _my_ future queen." Atem unkindly told Seto in an authority like manner.

Teana gulped. "Atem." She nervously laughed approaching him. "Who knew you were so possessive?" She nervously joked. "Do not worry." She reached out for his hand. "I am yours."

Atem nodded, softening a little. "Teana and I were having bit of fun." Seto uneasily smiled. "There is no way I could take her away from you." Atem raised a brow and scoffed.

"I hope you remember that." He told him sternly.

"Alright, your majesties! I have brought the dresses for the Princess!" The shopkeeper walked in happily! "Now if the Princess shall come with me, we can properly get her suited! I also have items that will work nicely with the dresses she has chosen in the back." Teana put her fingers to her chin and mouth, nervously wondering if the boys could be civil if she left. Atem interrupted her thoughts.

"Wait, you cannot just take her elsewhere. It is unsafe!" Atem's voice boomed in concern.

"Atem, I shall be fine." Teana said shaking her head and then grinning. "The guards are all male and I could not possibly have you and Seto accompany me to change my garments."

Atem opened his mouth to protest out of instinct, but quickly closed it realizing what Teana just said. He blushed.

Teana giggled. "I shall be right back."

Atem watched her figure walk away following the older woman. Atem's eyes wandered to Seto's figure. Seto was trying to look casual, leaning against the wall. After a long period of silence, Seto spoke up. "So..." Seto coughed. "Have you been fitted for your wedding attire Atem?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"No." He said firmly.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Has the date been finalized for the wedding?" Seto nervously asked.

"No."

Seto did not dare to try to speak again. For what seemed like forever, Seto and Atem stayed silent, Seto remained leaning against the wall while Atem stood straight with a fierce face enacted.

"Alright!" Teana piped out as she entered the room. "I found my dress, and everything to match!" She excitedly exclaimed. The shopkeeper set out to wrap up her purchases.

"I shall call the guards to place the items in the carriage." Seto announced quickly leaving and paying for the items with money from Atem.

Teana smiled warmly at Atem, excitement ridden in her blue eyes. "I cannot wait until the ball. "Atem smiled back and nodded.

"Come." She said reaching for his hand. "Now we must find items worthwhile for you as well!"

* * *

"I have something for you Princess." Atem told Teana once the trio had returned to their carriages to embark home. Teana looked at him puzzlingly. Atem reached into his pocket and held what he took out towards Teana. Teana immediately gasped. In his hands was a beautiful sapphire necklace. The pendant was a gold oval with a large sparkling sapphire stone in the middle which was held by a thin gold chain. The most startling fact was the pendant itself remarkably was so close in color and hue to Teana's own eyes.

"It's... beautiful..." She said in awe. "You...you bought this for me?" She asked as if she was in disbelief.

Atem nodded his head. "Let me put it on you, I want to see you wear it." Teana shyly smiled as she turned, lifting her hair up so Atem could place the necklace around her neck and fasten it. Once Atem closed the clasp, Teana immediately looked down, cupping the pendant in her hand, her eyes twinkling at the beauty of the trinket.

Teana turned and engulfed Atem in a huge hug surprising him to a great extent. "Thank you so much Atem! This is one of the best gifts I have ever received!" She let go as she suddenly realized what she did and sat back down, blushing. She caught Seto's eye and noticed him grinning at her with an amused grin on his face. She really hope she didn't embarrass Atem. Atem wasn't really embarrassed, but he sure enough was a bit flustered and extremely pleased at Teana's display of affection.

"When did you find the time to buy this?" She asked curiously.

"When you were looking at the swords with Seto, the necklace caught my eye from afar and I knew I had to get it." He shrugged as if he hadn't done anything special.

Teana warmly smiled at him, cupping the pendant again. "It very sweet of you to have done so. I absolutely love it, although I shall save this necklace for a special occasion."

"I look forward to it." Atem smiled.

Teana softly yawned, as tiredness suddenly washed over her. "Thank you so much for bringing me, both of you. I had a wonderful time."

"I am sure you did Princess." Seto chucked. "You seem quite worn out."

"Yes, with you two ganging up on me with having to...buy bangles...hmm...and surprising me with a necklace..." She murmured. "I did not sleep much yesterday..." Her eyes were getting heavy. "I apologize."

"Yes, with Maibe and Shukura staying with you up so late." Seto remarked.

"Maybe you should let your eyes shut for a little while. You can rest your head on my shoulder." Atem suggested.

"No, no, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Atem gave her a look.

She yawned again and Atem gave her another look and gave up. "Fine." She proceeded to softly lay her head on Atem's shoulder while Atem put his arm around her to keep her in place. Within a matter of moments she was asleep.

"Quite remarkable, how quickly she can fall as asleep." Atem commented.

"Yes, although I believe it is mostly to do with the fact she retired to sleep quite late last night. Jono was wondering why Maibe woke up so late." Seto added.

For the rest of the ride home, however the two stayed silent as Teana continued to sleep quietly on Atem's shoulder. Atem found it surprisingly pleasant to have her there.

When they arrived back at the palace. Atem himself offered to carry her back to her room. He softly kneeled on her bed to gently place her on the bed. Teana softly sighed and shifted a little to get comfortable, but accidentally grabbed Atem's arm and brought it close to her chest. Atem fell on the bed beside her with boom.

Teana gave a soft moan, but luckily didn't wake. Atem sighed in relief. He was now laying with Teana and she laid so very close to him, cuddling his arm. Atem was tempted to not get up, and just stay the night here, but he knew better. If word got out he had spent the night, just sleeping in his betrothed's room, rumors would spread. Teana might not be happy with it either. He regretfully, slipped his arm out of Teana's grasp and got up. He glanced at Teana. She looked so peaceful, as if an angel, with her long brown locks of hair sprawled about her pillow. Atem slowly tiptoed out, looking back once more at the sleeping angel and then reluctantly proceeded to close the door.

* * *

**Phew! That was my longest chapter ever! (Sighs) I hope I did not disappoint! I absolutely loved Atem's jealousy and the 'argument' that Teana and Seto had. It's kinda like how Tea would always tell Seto off in the anime! :D I always loved when that happened! There were also a lot of TeanaxAtem moments as well! I've also reached 50 reviews! Thankyouthankyouthankyou to all my reviewers out there! You guys are totally awesome! You guys are the ones that encourage me to update faster, the most.**

*****In other news, I also have a new one-shot up featuring TeanaxAtem in a different Vanishshipping genre. It's called Redemption. I'm actually very proud of that one and think it could be one of my best works! So please check out and review to give your thoughts on that!**

***A Special thanks to my beta Akai22878! You're the best!**

***Please Please Please review! Reviews mean A LOT to me! (Please and Thank You!)**

**~Startistica**


	13. Chapter 13: An Interrupted Picnic Date

"It is beautiful out here!" Teana exclaimed. The kitchen had prepared a basket with a picnic for the couple that day. They were presently outside towards the back of palace."Ooh and there is a bigger pond here!" She exclaimed as Atem spread the sheet on the ground to sit.

"Yes there is. It is good for swimming too!"

"It is?" Teana turned. Atem looked at her closely. She had opted for a simpler, long and flowy white dress today and had her hair in a messy bun. He noticed how the wind swayed her dress and a few locks of her stray hair; and how it made her look absolutely stunning standing in the sunlight.

"Yes." He murmured. "Very nice for a hot day like today."

"I suppose it is." She agreed and sat down on the newly spread sheet of fabric on the grass. She straightened out her dress as she did so. "So!" She clasped her hands. "What delectable food have the cooks prepared for us today?"

Atem smirked and proceeded to open the basket. Teana stared at Atem. _'That smirk of his again!'_

"See for yourself." Atem told her as he passed the basket to her.

"Looks good!" She commented.

* * *

"Mana and you actually did that... and got away with it?"

Atem laughed. "Yes we did. Mana always gets me in trouble, even now!"

"Hmph. Mm. I do not think so! Something tells me you were quite the mischievous child when you were little too!" She raised her finger and moved it back and forth at him.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Teana laughed and flicked Atem's bang. "Please this hairstyle of yours screams trouble alone!" Atem just rolled his eyes laughing along with her. "Aha!" Teana exclaimed. "You did not tell me you were not nor did you refute my statement. This only further proves it! You were a mischievous child." She winked.

"Perhaps..." He confessed as he plopped another grape into his mouth.

Teana slightly giggled, covering her mouth and smiling at him as Atem looked back into her eyes. Teana couldn't help but look back into his eyes. His eyes were such a dreamy purplish color... and they way he was looking at her right now was sending shivers down her back. His eyes were so very unique, sometimes they looked more amethyst and sometimes they looked more reddish. His eyes were positively gorgeous. He really was an extremely unique person just judging by his appearance alone. His sharp eyes that seemed to change color, his tri-colored haired, his tanned skin and the regal look he processed. So very, very unique and attractive as to say. All the other princes she had ever met could not compare to Atem's rare and exotic physical features.

Teana returned to a state of more consciousness and just became painfully aware how close she and Atem were to each other. They were both lying down on the sheet on the floor facing each other, with each having on elbow plopped on the floor so they could stay half up. They were so close. So very close. When did they get so close to each other? Why was Atem's face so close and leaned in towards her?

Atem could feel Teana's breath and he could smell the fresh berries they had just enjoyed together. If he moved a little closer, just a little closer their lips would be touching. Both of them weren't sure what they were feeling. Atem suddenly had a desire to press his lips against hers. He wasn't sure if that was appropriate or not since they were not married yet, but he was having a hard time resisting. Her lips just seemed so inviting. They were pink, soft and slightly plump; and he could not get rid of this lingering desire to know what they possibly tasted like; how Teana tasted like.

Teana closed her eyes in an effort to try to avoid whatever she was feeling. This feeling, whatever it was, was foreign to her. Her eyes still remaining closed. She felt Atem's face move slowly closer and closer evident by his short breaths that hit Teana's face, his breath smelling of berry. She shivered. Teana wasn't sure what was happening, she just let it be, she didn't dare open her eyes until... she heard a terrifying grunting noise!

They couple gasped opening their eyes wide. They quickly turned away from each other and then proceeded to see a camel charging their way! They quickly plopped up from the ground and Atem grabbed Teana's waist as they dashed away. Hondo and another man came racing through.

"Atem! Teana! Be careful your majesties, we have been trying to train that camel, but this beast is really wild!" Hondo shouted as both men tried to catch the camel. Teana latched onto Atem tighter which only managed to please Atem.

They were standing close to the pond near a tree and the thing that was both on their minds was _'What was just about to happen before the camel interrupted?'_

The camel was going crazy and it began charging towards the couple again. Teana yelped and buried her head in Atem's chest, gripping the fabric of his garment, which seemed to bring the neckline of Atem's garment much lower, revealing a bit of his chest. Both of them took a couple steps back to distance themselves from the camel. A loud "Spash!" was heard as they fell in the water.

"Gah!" Teana breathed as her body shot out from under the water. Her messy bun was now loose with her hair whipping behind her and her clothing clinging to her well sculpted body. Atem plopped his head out too, just in time to see Teana bring her body up from under the water. She had dove up, with her neck and head tilted back and her chest pushed out as her lungs gasped for air. Teana's hair had become pin, straight. Her face rid of her makeup, allowing Atem to take in the natural beauty and glow of Teana's face. Her eyelashes seemed to have lengthened more than if her kohl still remained on. Teana was soaked with water droplets falling from the side of her face and from her locks of hair.

Atem was in awe. The way she dived up was just so mesmerizing and so graceful...it was as she was a siren tempting him. Atem could have sworn that perhaps Teana was part siren right now. Atem just wanted to go and pull the siren into his embrace and join their lips. Atem shook out of his thoughts, unable to turn his eyes off his bride to be, who was unaware at Atem's very obvious staring.

Hondo and the man, along with the assistant of a guard finally successfully restrained the camel for the time being. "I am so sorry you majesties!" The man apologized. "It shan't happen again. I do not ...this camel, it is wild it... it." Atem turned to the man and held up his hand to silence him. The man looked scared.

"It is alright. You are forgiven. Do not be so hard on yourself." Atem smiled, his mind still dwelling on the image of Teana's form diving so mesmerizingly out of the water.

"Oh thank you, your majesty! Thank you!" With that he scurried off with Hondo, not before Hondo managed to wink at Atem.

"I am so soaked." Teana exclaimed and then frowned, picking up the rim of her dress and trying to ring out some of the water. Atem turned his attention back to the girl.

Atem although was angered by the fact that his outing had been interrupted, he had found that he liked the way Teana looked while drenched in the pond and that image of Teana that was embedded in his mind was quite nice. He smirked and splashed water at Teana.

"Gah! What was that for Atem! I am already soaked as it is!" She splashed back angrily.

"You look cute when you are angry!" Atem laughed blurting it out by accident.

"Wait. What?" All her anger disintegrated.

"I just thought since, you are soaked as it is...why not have some fun and get to play around for a bit?" He asked in a innocently fake way. A future pharaoh needed to be quick on his feet...er with his tongue and words. He splashed her again and laughed.

"Atem!" Teana made a fake angry pouted face and splashed him harder! He splashed back even harder laughing."Oh I shall so get you back for this!" She yelled at Atem as he began moving away from her. She tried to splash at him afar, but gave up and starting chasing after him to fully splash him.

By the time Teana managed to catch up to Atem and splash him, both of them were laughing their hearts out.

Teana and Atem splashed and enjoyed the water for the rest of their outing. When it started to get dark, they stepped out of the water, agreeing that their fun had to come to an end. Atem took off his cape and wrapped it around Teana so Teana could preserve some of her modesty. Out of the water, her clothing clung to her even tighter, like a second skin and he didn't want anyone looking at Teana inappropriately. Teana mumbled a blushed thanks as he led her to her room so she could change and retire for the night. As he bid his goodbye, Teana timidly pecked him on the cheek and returned his cape.

Teana shut the door. She leaned against the wall and pointed her face up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had a wonderful time today. Unbeknownst to her Atem was doing and thinking the same right on the other side of the thick wall in the dark lit hallway.

* * *

**So a lot of fluff there. Hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, I know...they almost kissed! :O Almost... Sorry, but there is no kiss this chapter...or the next. Be patient. ****On another note, this chapter was entirely written on my own, no beta. So I hope it was alright. If there's any mistakes, you can PM and I'll correct it. I tried my best to make sure everything was written properly and correctly.**

******** I also have a link posted to my DeviantArt account on the bottom of my profile you can check out. I'm not the best artist, but I drew some things that are related to this story and may give you a _sneak peek_ at some things coming in future chapters. So please check that out!**

****Please, please review! Seriously though, REVIEW! (Because it means a lot to me when you do) **

**Till Next Chaper!**

**~Startistica**


	14. Chapter 14: Sharp Diplomacy and Jealousy

"Jono asked me to the ball!" Maibe squealed.

"That is terrific! I am so happy for you!" Teana exclaimed back with almost as much enthusiasm. Teana chuckled, "And you thought that Jono could be interested in Shukura !"

"Wait, my brother...what?" Shukura stuttered shivering at that thought.

Maibe and Teana laughed. "She was afraid you two might be interested in each other before you two found out you were brother and sister."

"Jono would never... uh. He told me he had his suspicions about me since the second he saw me."

"Yes, Shukura . However, jealous Maibe here did not know that was what he was thinking while he was so graciously starring at you." Teana explained.

Shukura blushed. "Well you two make a lovely couple." She complimented.

"Shukura, have you found someone to accompany you?" Maibe asked.

"Well... actually..."

"Ooh...do tell dear." Maibe commanded.

"Hondo asked me and I told him I would be honored..."

"She told him she would be honored." Maibe interrupted and winked.

Shukura gave her a look and continued. "But he was worried about what my brother would say. He has been very overprotective of me and is constantly checking up on me. Hondo is afraid that my brother will not allow his companionship to the event with me."

"I can imagine your brother's reasons Shukura . He has just been reunited with you and he does not want to lose you again. But he should allow you to go with Hondo. Hondo is Jono's best friend. If you cannot trust your own best friend with your sister, who can you trust?" Teana thoughtfully stated.

Shukura shook Teana's seated leg."Come with me when I tell Jono. Reason with him Teana. Please?" She pleaded. "I do not want to go alone to the ball while all of my dearest friends have someone to accompany them. I am not saying I am totally interested in Hondo romantically at the moment, I just met him, but he seems like a nice person... and I really want to go to the party with someone..."

Teana bit her lip."Well Shukura...I.."

"Please!" Shukura pleaded again binding her hands in a desperate manner.

Teana blew a small lock of her hair that had gotten in front of her face. "Fine..." She softly huffed. She couldn't dare say no to her best friend. "The things I do for my friends."

* * *

"Why you! How dare you try to accompany my sister!" Jono glared at Hondo.

"Well... I.. uh." He stuttered.

"Big brother! Hondo is very respectable, he has been helping me get acquainted to living here in Egypt. He has been the upmost gentlemen and he is your dearest friend is he not? So why cannot he accompany me?"

"Because. You are my little sister and I..."

"Jono." Teana interrupted. "I believe Shukura is right. Would you prefer Shukura to be accompanied by another gentlemen whose intentions are not known? I think Hondo accompanying Shukura is a wonderful idea for both parties. Not only is he your best friend, but you know where he resides, and you have the necessary means to bring him harm if he acts in the littlest of ungentlemanly ways with Shukura ." Hondo winced at those words.

"Plus having your best friend accompany her, warrants you to check up on the two as much as you want. You certainly could not do that if an unfamiliar were to accompany her." Teana reasoned.

"Necessary means to bring him harm, eh?" Hondo winced again. Jono brought Hondo into a headlock as he shivered.

"Alright. I will grant you permission Shukura . However if you, Hondo do anything and I mean anything to bring my sister any bit of discomfort or pain you shall hear from me, in a most unpleasant manner." Jono threatened.

Hondo gulped. "I shall only treat Shukura with the utmost respect." He promised.

"Very well." Jono said as he turned to leave eyeing Hondo once more. "I will be watching you my friend, if I dare call you that."

When he was a safe distance away Shukura exclaimed."Teana!" She gave a beautiful smile. "You did it! You convinced big brother." She threw her arms around the princess.

"Oh please. No thanks is necessary." She humbly stated hugging Shukura back.

"The Princess has sharp diplomacy skills." Teana turned around.

"Seto! How long have you been standing there?"

"Only long enough to hear you speak your case on behalf of Shukura ." Seto casually stated.

"You shall make a fine queen one day, princess." Teana blushed, only to see Hondo and Shukura sneak off.

"Oh you are so kind. Do you really think so?" She looked up at him.

Seto moved closer. "Indeed I do." He smiled.

"Ahem."

"Atem! What are you doing here?" Teana gasped while Seto immediately took two steps back.

"I was taking a momentary break." He said calmly. His eyes, however held an accusatory glare.

"Oh, well... Seto and I were just talking..."

"So I see." Atem interrupted. Seto just stood there silently pressing his lips together.

"Well I should be returning back now." He glared at Seto while marching off.

The High Priest and princess stood silently for a minute. "What did he think we were doing?" She quietly asked. "He seemed to be mad at us."

Seto paused. "I am not entirely sure Teana. But let me tell you this, Atem has always had a slight problem with his jealousy and anger. Hopefully you may do him so good."

"Thank you Seto." She now smiled weakly.

Seto took her hand and then bowed. "Of course Princess." He then left.

Both were unaware that after Atem encountered them he hadn't entirely left. He hid behind a pillar watching them and straining to hear them. Unfortunately he couldn't hear a thing they said, but he noticed the closeness they shared. Seto and Teana had indeed become good friends in a short amount of time.

* * *

"How do you do it Mahad?" Atem yelled storming into the room.

Mahad widened his eyes and was slightly frightened at Atem's outburst.

Atem didn't give a chance to have Mahad speak because he continued. "How do you not storm up in flames every time you see Mana with someone else? Do you not get jealous? Am I the only one who get jealous? How do you control it?"

"Well considering it's you that I am usually jealous of..." Mahad whispered and mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Atem glared.

"Atem, you must calm down. Breathe. Take deep breaths and sit down." He motioned at a chair.

Atem gave him an evil glare, but listened to him. Mahad took a seat in front of him. "Now what is this about? Teana?"

"What do you think?" He snapped. His voice softened. "Yes." He covered his face with his hands. "I have never felt so jealous before."

"Maybe because you never had much to be jealous about before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are the prince, an only child, you have servants and I do not believe you had to fight for anyone's affections before. What I am guessing here is that Teana's affections are the first serious thing you have had to fight for. It may be because, just the fact that she is your betrothed and you truly want to make this work or even that you may actually have some sort of serious feeling for her romantically."

"It is just that, she is my betrothed. Not Seto's or anyone else, yet she seems to get along with them so much better than I am right now. Sure we have our moments and time together, but it is not enough. She spends all her time with Seto while I am attending my duties and I am... I am... afraid she will find love elsewhere." Atem revealed.

Mahad paused. "A month ago were you not complaining to Mana about how much you loathed this arrangement? If Teana were to find love elsewhere, would that not benefit you? That way you would be free to marry whomever you choose. Nubia and Egypt would still have an alliance of some sort as Seto is the High Priest, the two kingdoms just would not be joined together and Teana and you would not have an heir to rule the two the two lands."

Mahad knew this was not possible, but Atem did not notice. If Teana married Seto, the dispute over land could not be solved as the two lands would not be joined. This was not an option, the joining of the two lands was the reason why the marriage was arranged in the first place.

"But I want Teana to love me, marry me and have my heir, not Seto!" Atem exclaimed.

Mahad widened his eyes. "Seems to me you have fallen for her."

"What? No..." Atem tried to deny.

"You just told me you wanted her to love you, marry you, and eventually bear your children, not to mention."

"I said all that?"

"Yes." Mahad confirmed.

"Oh." Mahad nodded his head. "What do you do to calm your jealousy?" Atem asked softly after a while.

"I can control my jealousy much better than you can, but when I see Mana with another I..."

"Aha! I knew it you do have feelings for Mana!"

"What? I..no..ooops."

Atem smirked. "This is wonderful!"

"No! It is horrible! You are already betrothed to Teana. Mana and I on the other hand can never be together!"

"Why not? Priests are not forbidden to marry."

"Mana is my apprentice. She is many years younger than me." Mahad regretfully stated.

"That matters because?"

"Because it does. It would not be very appropriate for me to be with someone who is..."

"Age is but a number. As long as you cannot be mistaken for her father... I do not have a problem with it. I mean when you are both in your old age, nobody cares how old you are, just that you are really old."

Mahad chuckled this time. "Of course you would say something like that. Do you really think Mana and I could be happy together?"

"Of course. Besides it is so obvious Mana likes you back."

"Wait she does?" Mahad questioned in wonder.

"Please. She talks about you like you could be Ra himself." Atem rolled his eyes.

Mahad shyly smiled. "So! About helping you with your jealousy..."

"Aah, that." Atem said smacking his hand lightly on the side of his face.

"Try counting, or taking deep breaths."

"Why?"

"It may help you cool down the anger and jealousy you may be feeling." He explained.

"Well it sounds..." Atem stopped when he eyed Mahad's glare. "Fine I shall try it." He grunted.

* * *

**Some brief hints at Ardentshipping and Apprenticeshipping for those of you who like it, although as of right now there isn't plans to develop their relationships greatly. The story's main focus is the main Anzu and Atem couple. Sorry to those who wanted more of that couple, though there may be a little more Polarshipping. Atem also finally realizes his true feelings for Teana this chapter. Dum..da..dum ..da..dum... (He wants her to bear his children! lol :D) The question is, does Teana return his feelings yet? Next chapter is the ball with more AtemxTeana moments! I know you have beem waiting for it!  
**

****And a special thanks to _C.W (guest)_ for your review saying that this was the 'greatest story' you have 'ever read'! *Sniffle* *Sniffle* :') It makes me so happy to hear you say that. Really, thank you so much! I love to see all my readers reviews!  
*To _Fanfictionfixer1 (guest)_, I will take into account what you have said. I've changed some of the following things that you have pinpointed already in my story. I have read that kohl (used in substitute of eyeliner) AND a type of mascara were used in ancient time although there is no designated name for it in the past known. My story isn't really meant to be very historical based, it's more so just a background to the plot, although I do try to incorporate it somewhat. It's my first multi-chapter story and I'm still trying to develop my writing style. I thank you for your review nevertheless.**

**Stay tuned and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Startistica **


	15. Chapter 15: A Grand Ball in Egypt

"You look stunning!" Shukura gushed.

"No hon, you look stunning!" Maibe complimented.

"It is only because you made my makeup so beautiful!"

"Shush. With your complexion you do not need any!"

Shukura blushed again. "Well thank you Maibe."

Someone else spoke. "Alright, I am finished. Do I look alright?"

Both girls turned to reveal Teana completely decked out in preparation for the ball. Her dress was very long reaching the floor and was a water shade of blue colors and with two thick straps at the top. The embroidery was gold and the dress made her eyes stand out especially well. The embroidery encased her neckline and featured some around her waist area. She had a gold snake crown on to compliment it. Maibe had already done her eye make beforehand. Her eyes were outlined by black kohl and her eyelashes extended with mascara. Teana's eye shadow was a two-toned blue and her cheeks showcased a soft pink hue. On her lips was a light pink coat of paint.

The girls were speechless for a second. Then Maibe spoke up. "You will be the belle of the ball! No man will be able to take their eyes off you today, especially Atem!"

"Oh, you exaggerate too much! Really?"

"Mhmm. But remember, Jono is mine. Just would like to remind you." Maibe looked to Shukura. "Oh and Shukura would prefer that she be able to keep Hondo as well, at least for tonight's event." Maibe smiled. "You are free to take anyone else."

"You both look gorgeous as well." Teana earnestly complimented. Before they could reply a knock was heard at the door.

"Princess?"

"I will get it." Shukura opened the door.

"High Priest Seto?" Shukura was surprised to see him.

"Ah, yes...um. Is Princess Teana ready?" He smiled shyly. "Both you ladies look wonderful." He complimented.

Shukura and Maibe smiled mumbling a thank you and stepped aside to reveal Teana. Seto stood there breathless.

"Prin... cess." He stuttered."You look magnificent."

"Oh Seto." She blushed. "You are too much."

"Will you save me a dance, Princess?"

"For you? Of course Seto." She chuckled.

"Oh my. I almost forgot what my reason to be here was." He shook his head. "The Prince shall meet you beneath the staircase. He should be there momentarily. I shall return now." He bowed.

"Thank you Seto." He nodded and left.

* * *

Teana walked along to the staircase. _'I hope I do not do anything ridiculous in front of everyone.' _She worried. She looked down upon the floor below as she grasped the railing. _'Hmm. I suppose Atem is not here yet. Oh well.'_ She proceeded to walk towards the steps, descending to the floor below.

* * *

Atem rushed to the where the staircase was. _'I hope Teana has not been waiting too long for me. I know I am late.'_ From afar he noticed the area was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. Teana probably did not arrive yet. As he reached the staircase's base he looked up.

There stood Teana in her flowing water color dress displaying different shades of blue. Like Seto was, he stood their breathless. Teana looked like a Princess. She was a Princess. But she looked like the most magical, beautiful, stunning, mesmerizing, lovely princess from any fairytale known to man. She looked amazing. Atem accidentally let a soft gasp out of his mouth.

Teana heard his gasp, although she did not recognize the noise. "Atem!" She smiled from the first steps of the staircase at the top. "Oh there you are!" She quickly descended down the staircase, one hand slightly lifting the bottom of her gown up, so she would not trip on it and the other briefly sliding her hand down the railing of the staircase as she reached the bottom.

Atem didn't notice it in this manner. He saw a beautiful angel adorned and clothed in a long, flowing multi-shaded blue dress descending from above the staircase. Her dress swishing as she descended down. Her eyes stood out like sapphires twinkling. Sapphires that could possibly contain an essence of the water from the Nile itself. This angel, had luscious brown locks of hair cascading down to below to her back that swooshed up as she came down. Her face was gleaming, painted with color complimenting her own natural beauty. Once again Atem thought back to when he saw Teana drenched in the pond. _'Part siren.' _He thought.

Teana smiled and her eyes met Atem's gaze. There was silence, Teana expected Atem to say something, but he just stood there gazing and gawking at her. '_Is he pouting too?' _Teana thought astonished.

Teana was not oblivious to his stare now, but she did not understand the meaning behind it nor the expression on his face."Atem? Is there something on my face? Did Maibe put too much coloring to my cheeks? I..."

"No." That came out more strongly than he would have liked. Teana blinked with her lips pouted out as she was interrupted. Atem quickly smiled trying to redeem himself from his outburst.

"You look absolutely...I cannot think of any words at the moment. Beautiful, amazing, marvelous, stunning, gorgeous." He paused. "You look... perfect. Your really are a Princess, a most exotic, attractive one, that is. You could not possibly ever look any more beautiful than you do now, and if you can...than my eyes just might pop out of my face." He said chuckling.

"Oh Atem." She gasped. Now she was the one who was speechless.

Atem stepped forward cupping Teana's necklace. "And you are wearing the necklace I gave you." He said smiling lovingly. "This makes me very happy." Teana couldn't think of anything else to say, she was totally in awe of all the wonderful things Atem was saying to her. She could have sworn her cheeks were flaming red by now.

"Shall we?" Atem put out his elbow smiling at her, still trying to take in her beauty. Teana looked at him in an almost loving way and tilted her head while she gave him the warmest smile back.

"We shall." Teana said as she grinned now finally speaking and linking his arm with her own.

* * *

Teana had to admit, everything was going pretty well for her. The people seemed to be genuinely welcoming to her at the ball and everyone was overjoyed when Pharaoh Aknamkanon announced their engagement to the public. The way he announced it was a little embarrassing for her though.

**FLASHBACK**

_Pharaoh Aknamkanon stood atop of the crowd on the huge balcony that was a part of the palace. He had finished greeting the crowd and commencing the festivities of the important holiday. He then told the people he had an important announcement to make._

_"As you all know my son is to take on the thrown one day to become Pharaoh. As Pharaoh, he must also produce an heir to carry on the royal bloodline and therefore... I am overjoyed to announce the engagement of my son Prince Atem to Princess Teana of Nubia whom will help carry out this goal. "_

_Teana was blushing red as he spoke those words._

_"So I introduce, Princess Teana, the future wife and Queen of Atem."_

_With that, Atem escorted Teana out to the balcony and in front of the screaming crowd. They were genuinely pleased for the most part with the news. Teana did notice a couple of sorrowful, tear-eyed girls among the crowd though. She tried to not let it bother her and she shrugged it off._

_She also vaguely heard comments and questions as to why the Nubian Princess was so pale-skinned. She supposed that it did mystify many people. She wondered what Atem thought._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Would you like to dance Princess?" Atem gave out his hand.

"Oh!" She laughed. "How could I refuse the Prince?" She joked while putting her hand to her upper chest.

Atem laughed with her as she joined their hands and Atem led her to the floor to dance. Teana put one hand on his shoulder while Atem put one hand around her waist. They joined their other opposite hands and began to dance.

"Everyone is watching." She whispered.

"So they are." He calmly replied. "Does it bother you?"

"Kind of."

"Did they not stare in Nubia?"

"Well... of course they did. Every time I danced with a man, they stared wondering if he would be the one to marry the Princess." She paused. "But this is different. I actually am dancing with my betrothed, in a foreign land not to mention, everyone is judging me now!" She admitted.

Atem smiled and shook his head. He twirled Teana around. "Then woo them with your dancing skills!" He urged remembering Teana's mention of her love of dance.

Teana made a face and tried concentrating on her dancing. Atem was a wonderful dancing partner. It was nice to be with someone who could genuinely dance well. Some of the princes she danced with were trained in dancing, but they were stiff, statue-like if you must. They danced well, but with no emotion.

Atem had never had such an amazing dance partner before. Teana was swaying so elegantly along the music. Every little unexpected twist he put in their dance, such as twirling her now and then she took on with grace and elegance. He could tell that more people were starring now. Teana, he noticed seemed to have become completely engrossed in the dance and became unaware at the increases glares of the people.

Atem danced like he had never before, and when the dance ended he heard clapping engulf the ballroom. Teana was surprised by the clapping and held on to Atem's arm tightly unsure as to how to react.

"We thank you and appreciate your happiness and well wishes concerning my betrothal to the Princess. We can already see how suitable my beloved is in the art of dance, I am sure she will make a suitable bride, queen and mother foremost as well."

"Please join us in our festivities. I am sure there are many other young ladies who would enjoy dancing just as much." Atem continued.

The crowd returned to what they were doing before, with some couples beginning to dance.

"I assume the Princess would like a break from dancing?" Atem questioned.

"Oh yes!" Teana dragged Atem to the side of the room.

"They loved you!" Atem assured her.

"I hope so."

"They were also mystified... by your amazing dancing skills." He added pointedly.

"Haha. Yes! That, and how the Nubian Princess acquired such a light complexion." She chuckled.

Atem remained silent trying to keep in poker face. Teana noticed this. "It is quite alright Atem. I am sure you are just as mystified as they are, especially considering you have met my father. But tell me, do you remember meeting my mother?"

"Ah, no I do not." He admitted.

"My mother is of Roman nobility and royalty. She was the second cousin to the princes of Rome, one of whom would become Emperor. I acquired most of my physical characteristics from her, including her eye color, hair texture and my lighter complexion. Most people do not think I look that much like my father, but we do have some physical characteristics in common. People also say I got his perseverance from him too, and also the mischievous streak." She grinned.

"Ah, mischievous eh? And you were the one accusing me of me being mischievous!"

Teana giggled putting her hand to her mouth. "Perhaps." She replied grinning.

"Well I suppose you are curious to where I got my looks from as well, huh?" Atem asked.

"Naturally." Teana replied. She flicked one of Atem's bangs. "Especially as to this crazy hair you have acquired!"

"Ah, yes well that."

"It seems we have something else in common. I take much after my mother as well. She had amethyst eyes similarly to me. She had wild blond and magenta hair in addition to bangs much like mine. She seemed to have acquired much of the less common genes in the Egyptian gene pool. I guess that was one of things that caught my father's eye."

Atem continued. "My hair is a conjunction of my father's black hair with my mother's blond and reddish-magenta hair. My parents actually both have somewhat crazy hair. That is why my father prefers to wear his headdress most of the time. My mother also had a black one she liked to wear to keep her crazy hair tamed. "

Atem shrugged. "As you can see, I acquired my mother's purple eyes. My parents both had a similar complexion so that does not really matter. I just do not prefer wearing a headdress. I think my hair makes me look quite regal!" He laughed.

Teana rolled her eyes. "Of course it does, but that is some gene pool you have!" She chuckled.

"I suppose." He laughed. Teana wondered for a second if she and Atem were to have a child... what would the outcome would be?

"So how did your parents end up together?" She asked.

"Oh, they fell in love. My mother was a noble's daughter, and my father ended up getting lucky because he was permitted to marry her."

"That sounds wonderful."

"And your parents?" He inquired.

"It was arranged. But it did not matter in the end, they fell in love."

The couple was silent for a moment.

"Do you think that could happen to us?" Atem whispered moving in closer. Suddenly the whole mood of the conversation changed...

Teana did not know how to respond. Teana stared into his eyes. Those sharp... crimson-amethyst eyes. Atem stared back perhaps even more emotion and focus into Teana's own two cerulean-blue eyes.

Teana tried to answer and opened her mouth to do so, but she did not catch the fact that Atem had moved closer and was leaning more and more into her, closing the gap between their two faces.

Teana opened her eyes wide in a bit of shock, but Atem didn't notice. All he noticed was Teana's soft pink lips and how inviting they looked. His opportunity was interrupted last time and he wasn't about to let it escape this time.

And then a voice was heard. "Princess!"

* * *

**Hehe. Cliffy! This is my first real cliffhanger. Oh come on, it's not even that big of a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be updated much faster..erm just encourage me to update as fast as you can with your reviews ;) lol. I hope you guys noticed the pouting thing. If you remember Tea and Yami's date episode from the anime you'll remember Yami had a pouting, awed expression when seeing Tea dance against Johnny Stepps. :D**

*****ANOTHER NOTE, If you'd like to see a vague image of Teana's dress from this chapter I drew a picture. I also have a theoretical image of Atem's Mother I also drew on DA. There's also a sneak peek of the wedding chapter and also some other stuff. Beware, I'm not the best artist, but I try. The link is at the bottom of my profile to my page or you can type this in (REMOVE THE SPACES):**

**startistica. deviantart .com**

*****In addition, I appreciate all of my my loyal reviewers, some of which are guests. I really appreciate that guys. I just wanted to suggest that you can make a Fanfiction account if you would like. That way you'll be notified right away if a story is undated even before it goes on the FF storyfeed. You don't have to write stories to have an account, you can just use it to read and keep track of them. :)**

***Special thanks to Akai22878 for beta-ing this for me. :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Startistica **


	16. Chapter 16: Isis's Words of Wisdom

_Previously..._

_"And your parents?" He inquired._

_"It was arranged. But it did not matter in the end, they fell in love."_

_The couple was silent for a moment._

_"Do you think that could happen to us?" Atem whispered moving in closer. Suddenly the whole mood of the conversation changed..._

_Teana did not know how to respond. Teana stared into his eyes. Those sharp... crimson-amethyst eyes. Atem stared back perhaps even more emotion and focus into Teana's own two cerulean-blue eyes._

_Teana tried to answer and opened her mouth to do so, but she did not catch the fact that Atem had moved closer and was leaning more and more into her, closing the gap between their two faces._

_Teana opened her eyes wide in a bit of shock, but Atem didn't notice. All he noticed was Teana's soft pink lips and how inviting they looked. His opportunity was interrupted last time and he wasn't about to let it escape this time._

_And then a voice was heard. "Princess!"_

* * *

"There you are Princess!"

Teana took in a sharp intake of breath as Atem stepped back.

"Seto." She stated.

Seto oblivious to what was occurring before he rudely interrupted, smiled. Atem gave him an angry glare, which surprised Seto. He ignored the glare and focused his attention on Teana.

"Teana." He gave another smile. "I believe that you promised me a dance?"

"Oh!" Teana gave a genuine, although uneasy smile that showed off her teeth. "I believe I did!"

"You do not mind do you Atem?" Seto asked politely.

"No, not at all." Atem gruffly said.

Teana gave him a look and was about to question him about his response, but Seto eagerly whisked her away. Atem clenched his fists as watched as Seto placed his hand around Teana's waist and danced with her a good distance away. Seto was very good dancer too. Atem could feel the jealousy creeping back into him.

"Your highness." A figure appeared beside him.

"Isis!"

"My Prince, my necklace has told me that something is troubling you."

Atem merely shrugged and his eyes continued to follow Seto and Teana dancing around the room.

"It is the Princess, is it not?"

Atem turned to Isis with his eyes opened wide. Then he relaxed. "Did your necklace tell you that?" He asked.

"No. It is merely woman's intuition... and perhaps some close observance."

Atem mumbled something inaudible. "Look I already spoke with Mahad...he says that I need to learn to control my jealousy. I already tried counting and taking deep breaths. It does not help as much as I would like."

"Tell me Atem. What is it about Seto, or these other men that makes you jealous so?"

"Well, I...uh..."

"Is it because they are so well acquainted with Teana and you desire that as well? Or is that you are afraid that she will like them better? Or perhaps is it because you want your marriage to be as happy and loving as your parents' marriage had been, but are afraid it will not be? Perhaps you have stronger feelings for Teana than you thought and you do not know how to act on them? Maybe it is somewhat of all of these things?"

Atem remained silence. He was overwhelmed by these questions.

"My prince, I think you must remember that she is your betrothed. Not Seto's or anyone else's for the matter. She has a good heart and she seems very loyal. I dare not think her of being unfaithful to you, do you?"

"No..."

"Well than be understanding. The date of your union is coming closer. Only two more weeks."

"Two more weeks?" He repeated.

"Yes, not all the preparation you witnessed was for today's celebration only, but much of it also for your wedding."

"I suppose I lost track of how long the Princess has been with us." Atem responded.

Isis nodded. "I shall bid you farewell now my Prince. Teana will approach you now. She is about to finish her dance with High Priest Seto." Isis put her hand on her Millennium Necklace, as a barely visible glow radiated from it. She smiled. "You should ask her to dance again. I believe she would like that." With that she walked away.

* * *

**Lol it was Seto who interrupted. I didn't think that was too hard to figure out was it? Small chapter, but I did update very quickly didn't I? The next couple of chapters will be a bit short (not as short as this chapter, but still short) because it's only short little moments leading up to the LONG AWAITED WEDDING. Yup, don't think the story ends at the wedding though people. I have a lot more in store for you! **

**You'll also be happy to know I will be updating a bit quicker with these short chapters until the wedding scene. I am unsure about my updating schedule after that I'm afraid...**

***Thanks to my beta Akai22878 for editing this.**

**Please Review and hope you read next time!**

**~Startistica **


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding Jitters

"Jono! Stop following me!" Maibe giggled.

"Why? It is fun to annoy you!"

Maibe giggled again. "Stop, I have an important message for Teana!"

"Can it not wait?"

"Jono!" Jono pouted at Maibe's words."Teana needs to..."

"What about me?" An unknown voice rang out.

Maibe and Jono turned. "Teana!"

Teana raised an eyebrow. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing!" Maibe defended. "I was merely trying to bring you a message and Jono would not leave me alone!" She gave Jono a stern, yet playful look.

"Well you two seem to have become very well acquainted since yesterday's celebration. Will I get to attend another wedding here in Egypt, one that is not my own?" Maibe and Jono's face's became flushed.

"The wedding!" Maibe suddenly exclaimed! "My message! Teana you are needed for the fitting of your wedding dress shortly."

"Already?"

"Your wedding is approaching shortly Princess." Jono piped. "Just about two weeks."

"Oh my, I did not realize." Teana spoke. "I shall soon be married before I know it." She bit her lip.

"Do not fret Teana, Atem will treat you well, I have no doubt of that. You shall make an excellent Queen and mother to the future heir."

_'Mother. That word again.'_ "What is with everyone telling me how wonderful a mother I shall be?" Teana yelled demanding an answer.

"Teana." Maibe comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am of only sixteen summers! I do not know if I am ready for marriage, or be a mother. What if I mess everything up? What if as a mother I fail my own child? What if I fail the people of not only my homeland, but Egypt as well?" She broke down. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Teana." Maibe embraced her. "You need not worry dear. You are a princess. You helped rule in the matters of your kingdom back home as well I presume." Teana solemnly nodded her head.

"I have also met and seen many women who have visited here in the palace. Many of them are not as educated and well-versed as you, but they seem to make the best of things and make wonderful mothers and wives. I doubt that you will not be one as well. Come, let us take you back your chambers." She commanded.

Maibe dragged a tearful Teana back to her chambers, surprisingly and fortunately not coming across any other people who would question the despaired Princess.

Teana felt better after the comfort of Maibe. She realized in a weird way, Maibe kind of reminded her of her mother. Both were older and comforting with more experience and knowledge about certain things, although Maibe was a lot younger and closer to Teana's age.

Maibe told her that in Egypt they put a lot of stress on having an heir for the thrown. She wouldn't need to worry about children now, she was just getting married. Children were in the near and distant future, something not to concern about. Maibe realized Teana was just extremely nervous about the whole wedding ideal. It had made the poor girl on edge. Being away from your homeland and marrying a man she was promised to, but never met until recently was hard enough.

After Maibe comforted Teana, calming her down a bit, she had led her to her fitting with the royal seamstress. Now Teana was here with the royal seamstress for her wedding dress fitting.

Teana blew a thin lock of hair than swayed to her eyes. She was rather bored.

"There! Perfect!" The royal female seamstress declared. "This type of form is perfect for you and will make a lovely wedding dress for you!"

Teana looked down. What she was wearing was just scrapped up colorful fabric that was to be used as an outline for her actual wedding dress. The seamstress was trying to find the ideal style of dress that would suit Teana so well.

Apparently she found one. She had sleeves that suddenly became very loose at the end and the bodice of the dress also became lose down from her waist. It was an extremely flowy dress. Teana tried to imagine how her actual wedding dress would play out for her.

"Mmm..." the elder lady mumbled, observing Teana very closely. This made Teana nervous as she blinked a bit faster than usual. "Ah, you have such beautiful eyes!" The seamstress remarked, jotting something down on a piece of papyrus paper. "Blue! Not very common here in Egypt, why the only people I know with such an eye color are High Priest Seto and Priestess Isis, although their shade of blue is different than yours."

Teana uneasily smiled unsure of where the seamstress was going with this. It seemed as if the lady was speaking to herself rather than Teana. "This shall be the color I use! Blue!"

"For my wedding dress?" Teana questioned a bit surprised.

The seamstress shook her head. "No, no, no. Your dress shall be white, but I shall make sure that it features blue like your eyes."

Teana smiled. "That would look nice..."

"Of course it will!"

Teana bit her lip and after a while asked. "May I take this off now?"

"Yes, yes of course. I am done."

Teana breathed a sigh of relief. The older lady was nice...but a bit kooky and odd. Teana began to slowly undress and then started slipping her own dress on over her head. Then she proceeded to put on her own dress over her head. She was almost done when...

"I am here for my fit..ting..."

Teana knew that voice anywhere... Atem. She quickly pulled her dress down. "I shall be going now." She piped out as she darted past Atem squealing a "Hello Atem."

Atem stood frozen for a good couple of seconds. He hadn't technically seen anything... he only saw a little more of her legs, only up to her knees. So why did he feel so embarrassed? He was going to marry her soon. Then they would share a room...and this wouldn't be so awkward anymore he hoped. But sharing a room would most definitely make it most awkward. Oh gods. He suddenly began to dread the wedding.

Teana herself was unsure what exactly and how much Atem saw. It is not like he saw her essentials...she was wearing undergarments, but the fact that he could see other parts of her body that were covered up most of the time made her nervous. Hopefully he didn't.

_'Well, he will be my husband. Plus it is not as if he would never see me partly unclothed...or actually...ehm...'_ Teana bit her lip. He would be her husband and as her husband she and him would be expected to produce a heir. _'Heir.'_ That word again. _'Two weeks. Two weeks until I am forever taken.'_ Teana told herself. She suddenly began to dread the wedding.

* * *

**Short chapter like I told you guys, fear not the wedding is approaching a couple short chapters down the road. So Teana seems to be very much on edge about the wedding as well. She's only sixteen summers (sixteen years old). Can you blame her? Back in the day people did marry earlier though. Atem's jealousy seems to be going all over the place and Teana's freaking out about being a ruler of Egypt. The wedding is making both of them jumpy. Hopefully they'll find a least one point to relax :) Hehe...*Hint*Hint* (Although not next chapter.)**

****Remember the next couple chapters will be short... it's all in preparation for the wedding chapter ;)**

**Please Review :D and thank you to my previous reviewers!**

**~Startistica **


	18. Chapter 18: A Mother's Love and Threat

"Aah! I think my head is going to explode!" Teana exclaimed. "Do you want this...or do you want that? Are you excited for the wedding Princess? Blah. Blah. Blah!"

"Oh Teana." Shukura sighed feeling empathetic for her friend. "Cheer up. Your mother will be coming today." _'At least that might take some stress of the poor girl.'_

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Teana, your wedding is in only a couple of days. Your mother was scheduled to arrive today remember?" Shukura raised her eyebrows. If Teana forgot this then she must have really been in over her head about this wedding stuff.

"Oh Ra! I am sorry, I completely lost track of time. All this wedding stuff is making me on edge!" Teana frowned and then calmed down a little. "When will she be arriving?" She asked rather lightly.

A knock was heard at the door and Shukura went to open it. "Jono!"

"Little sister! Can you tell Teana her mother is here? I can take her th..."

"Jono!" Teana interrupted dashing towards him. She tugged Jono fiercely."Take me there now! Let us go!" Jono yelped at this.

"Alright, come!"

* * *

"Mother!" Teana rushed out to her mother as she entered the room.

"Teana!"

Mother and Teana finally met after being parted for two months as they embraced each other. "I missed you so much!" Teana cried.

"I missed you too dear. I hear someone is getting married! Could not miss my only daughter's wedding could I?"

"Oh mother!"

"Your father sends his regards darling. He did wish he could be here, but of course he cannot. One of us has to be present in the kingdom to rule it. We must think of our people as well."

"I understand." Teana agreed. She was just happy that her mother could be here. She knew that her father would not be in attendance.

"So tell me sweetheart. What do you think of Atem? He is quite the charmer is he not?" The Queen while walking alongside Teana.

Teana blushed."He is wonderful Mother."

"Of course he is." She squeezed her hand. "You two will have the most beautiful babies!"

"Mother! For goodness sake, I have not even married the man yet!"

"All in good time." She winked.

"But tell me, does he treat you right? Do you think you could love him in due time?" Her mother suddenly became serious.

"Yes Mother." She reassured. "Atem treats me splendidly. He even goes as far to spoil me with trinkets and other things of sorts." She shook her head recalling the incident at the market.

Her mother smiled. "Aah, your father tried to do the same for me when we first got married. I did not have the chance to get to know him before, like you are able to. He has feelings for you. It is good he likes spoiling you. A man who spoils his wife is a dutiful one."

"I suppose. You can meet him soon. I gave Jono word to tell Atem to come to my chambers shortly. We can meet him there." She smiled.

* * *

Atem stood outside Teana's chambers and knocked. He could hear laughter inside. Teana opened the door.

"Atem!" Her eyes lit up. "Do come in!"

Atem stepped in. He had never technically been in Teana's personal chamber's longer than just a minute before, except for the night he brought her back while she was sleeping. It was dark then though, so he did not take much notice of the appearance of the room. He cleared his throat. "You called for me?"

"Yes I did." She answered.

Atem looked around the room and saw an older woman getting off the bed and approaching him. This woman had an uncanny like appearance to Teana herself, except for some physical characteristics and the fact that she was much older. The woman had a lighter complexion and her hair, a lighter color. She was slightly shorter than Teana and her eyes were of a different shape.

"Atem meet my mother. Mother meet Atem."

"Atem." The woman smiled. She then began to speak. "I do hope you take good care of my sweet Teana. If you fail to uphold this, however, remember that Teana had been trained in combat fighting." She told him quite bluntly.

Atem widened his eyes. "I did not know that." He glanced at Teana who smirked at him.

She continued. "Also her father has an enormous army that mirrors the strength of Egypt's as well. The King is not a forgiving man when the matter concerns is only daughter and child." The Queen threatened, slightly narrowing her eyes.

Atem gulped. "I would never hurt Teana." He promised.

"Good!" Teana's mother exclaimed smiling.

Atem was surprised is the sudden change of emotion from Teana's mother. He wondered if Teana would be like this as well. Teana's mother clasped her hands, clearly this was something else Teana 'inherited' from her mother. "Now! You two, do tell me about the preparations for the wedding." She said grinning.

* * *

**So Teana is reunited with her mother. This will help ease Teana's anxiety and stress concerning the wedding. As you can see the wedding is making poor Teana on edge. To elaborate on Teana's mother, she is basically taking on the fatherly interrogation since her husband is away in Nubia. She wants to make sure that Atem doesn't do anything to hurt Teana. Nothing too major happening in this chapter, next chapter...however ;) will be more interesting and then after that chapter... the WEDDING! :D**

**Please Review! :)**

**~Startistica **


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Omens Or No?

"Aah! Ah.." Teana yelped. Teana went into defense mode as someone covered her mouth to muffle her startled cry. Ready to kick her foot backwards at the person who grabbed her she heard her attacker speak.

"Shh..." Tea breathed I massive sigh of relief.

"Oh my gods, Atem!" She whispered, trying to keep her voice down."You scared me! I thought I could have been being kidnapped! You were seconds away from being hit!"

Atem gave a very uneasy, fake smile. "I...uh. Sorry, I just did not want anyone to hear us. I do not want anyone to find me."

"Wedding stuff getting to you as well, is it?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It is just all these people making a fuss about it and everyone asking me a million questions."

"Same." Teana sighed.

"Let us say we sneak out behind the palace? I can show you the gardens." Atem suggested. "I can tell from how the way you were hiding behind the pillar you want to get way as much as I do."

"And get almost attacked by a camel again?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well no..." Teana paused as she heard two unknown speakers approaching. "You know what? That sounds lovely let us go!" She tugged his hand frantically.

She and Atem quickly dashed away. "How are we going to get past the guards Atem?" She whispered as they hid behind the wall.

"I will think of something." He got up from behind the wall and stood up doing nothing to hide himself.

"Atem! What are you doing?" Teana widened her eyes. He grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"Trying to get past the guards. Act normal!" He commanded.

Teana gave an overly fake smile to him and mumbled "Fine!" as Teana followed alongside Atem.

The two guards saw Atem and Teana approaching and bowed. Atem nodded. "The Princess and I are in need of fresh air. We wish to leave the premises and relax outside in the gardens."

"Your majesty... I do not think that would be wise. Your father did not give us any..."

"Oh please!" Teana batted her eyelashes. Atem raised his eyebrows.

Teana continued in a sweet voice. "Atem promised me he would take me to see the gardens, before we are wed." She sighed. "But with all the wedding preparations, it has been so hard to see Atem and have him take me. You will not make him break his promise will you?"

The other guard spoke up. "Aah, Princess I do not think that..."

"But then we will start our marriage on a bad start! So many bad omens! You would not want that to be your fault would you?"

"No, your highness...but..."

"Then allowing a couple to spend some relaxation before the day of their joining, is not a bad idea in its entirety, is it?" Atem quickly added happy that he could at least do something to aid Teana in her persuasion.

"You will allow us this small favor like the gentlemen you are, of course?" Teana questioned.

"Uhh, well...um..."

"Thank you then!" Teana exclaimed.

Before Atem was allowed a chance to react, Teana grabbed him and dragged him outside past the guards.

Atem's eyes were just wide open. "Gaah! How did you do _that_?" He stressed.

Teana laughed. "Oh, Atem. You need to learn to trust me." She winked. "Now where are these gardens you 'promised' to show me?"

* * *

"Ahh. This is so peaceful." Atem commented.

"Mmm." Teana agreed. They were both lying on the grass near the pond in the gardens with their arms supporting their heads behind them. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Everything was so serene around them. The only noise that could be heard were the lulls of nature.

"Me too." Atem sighed in relaxation.

"No wedding to worry about." Teana stressed.

"Or having to have to carry on the bloodline." Atem added.

Teana softly laughed as she playfully whacked Atem's arm. "You and you Egyptians!"

"What, Nubians do not stress things of such matter like that?" Atem jokingly asked.

Teana paused for a minute. Atem was worried he had said something wrong. "I do not know." She replied. "I guess if I had been a boy perhaps it would have been stressed in that way. But as a girl, things were just done differently. My parents never said anything, or had to for that matter, everyone else did. I could hear what they said."

Teana continued. "Boys are not as celebrated as girls, so many people wished for my mother to have another child, a son. It just was not meant to be, my mother was unable to be child-bearing after me. So I was it. The sole heir. Some people pitied my parents, never to have a son. My mother and father, however treated me with much kindness and respect and as the only child, I was given more freedoms. My mother told me she never regretted not having a son and I believed her."

Teana looked up at the stars that were beginning to show and twinkle in the dark sky. "Some of the people in the kingdom did not agree with her. I was not deaf to what was said. Many of them said that I could still be worthwhile if I married a good man who would be a strong and successful ruler. Marriage was my only chance to show them I was worthwhile. Fate made it so that circumstances would allow this marriage to solve more problems than one for me."

Teana turned to look at Atem. Atem spoke up this time. "With or without marriage you are still worthwhile. In the eyes of those who disagree, I see idiots. You will always be worthwhile, no matter what occurs."

Teana smiled moving her head a little closer to him. "Thank you Atem." She whispered.

Atem smiled back and tilted his head. "You know..." he said. "When my parents first told me that I was getting married, I freaked out as to say?"

"Oh you did, did you?" Teana asked playfully, grinning while showing off her teeth.

"Uh-huh." Atem nodded his head. "I resented the betrothal. I could not believe my father was making me marry some pale-skinned Princess. Not only was she Nubian, but her skin would be so pale!" Teana giggled. "Who knew, that this Princess would make having pale-skin look so gorgeous?"

Teana blinked. "Atem, how...d-do you... feel about this marriage now?" She piped out in almost a whisper.

Atem moved in closer to her. "I admit, I feared being trapped into the obligation of marriage before I got to know you; but I must admit, I do not think that way anymore. If it is you that I marry, then I do not fear it. With you," he paused, "I think I would not look at marriage as something of obligation, but something to cherish and be desirable."

Atem moved in closer to Teana. His face hovering directly in front of her's. He stared at her lips and abruptly leaned in, but before he could, Teana embraced him, wrapping her arms around him. She then turned giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek.

His cheek?! Atem was taken aback, but did not show it. He had worked years to perfect his poker face.

Teana smiled back at him as she let go. Atem stared at her.

Atem blinked twice, trying to process what happened. Why did Teana reject his motion to kiss her? Was she oblivious to his intention? Or did she avoid his forwardness on purpose? Perhaps she wanted to wait until they were man and wife? Yes, that was more likely. That way it would be more special perhaps? Atem mentally sighed. At least tomorrow he was promised a kiss with her.

"It is getting late Atem. I think we should head back in, do you not think so?" Teana asked/

Atem smirked. "Yes, tomorrow we shall be man and wife."

Teana gave a fake gasp and put her hands over her mouth. "Atem shall finally become a man, tomorrow you say?"

Atem made a grunting noise and make motion to grab Teana, but she slipped from his grasp and surpassed a giggle. Teana slightly lifted up her dress and started dashing indoors while laughing. Atem rolled his eyes and chased after her. Well, whatever the case, being married to this woman was sure going to be a heck of a lot interesting.

* * *

**Hehe. I'm evil aren't I? Not really. Don't worry the next chapter you'll get your kiss... I might even be nice and give you two...if maybe you guys motivate me with those lovely reviews of yours ;) Sorry about the longer update, I know I said I was going to try to update quickly, but I've been busy especially with school back in session.**

******Next chapter is the WEDDING! Excited? I know this is what you guys have been waiting for! Review and let me know! (Please be patient for the chapter, it may take a little longer.) There will also be an important notice next chapter.**

**P.S The wedding is NOT the last chapter. Lots more in store for you! :)**

*****Another thing. I just wanted to especially thank all my reviewers. It means so much to me. I reached 100 reviews and above :O and I still can't believe it! Your reviews really keep encouraging me to keep writing and going. *Tears up a little* Thank you so much guys! :')**

**~Startistica **


	20. Chapter 20: A Royal Wedding

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*** Please read the important notice at the bottom of the page regarding the _continuation_ of the story!**

* * *

"Teana, darling! You look beautiful!" Teana's mom gushed.

"Does she not?" Shukura asked.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous!" Maibe agreed. "If I so say myself."

Teana looked in the mirror. "Mother is this truly me, she who stares back at me?"

Teana starred at her reflection. Her dress was so long, she could not see her feet nor her shoes. The dress was indeed very flowing and it was white in color. Her sleeves were up to a bit past her elbow and were loose and flowy at the end. Her dress included a golden v-shaped fabric belt sewn on it and golden embroidery was evident in much of her dress. He sleeves also showcased thick strands of woven embroidery to match. There were both floral and geometric designs in it.

A blue piece of fabric was also placed in front of her dress, similar to Atem's apparel, although hers was rounded at the bottom as opposed to pointed. She also wore an Egyptian collar for such an event with a blue cape flowing behind her.

Egyptian hieroglyphics had been painted on her back with ink, hidden beneath her dress's fabric. Prayers and blessing had been written to protect her marriage, loyalty and fertility. Her nails were painted with Henna.

Maibe had painted her face with makeup. Her eyes were painted with bright blue eye shadow and gold around the edges. Thick kohl, much more than usual, was used to outline her eyes. Mascara elongated her eyelashes and her cheeks were painted pink with blush paint. Her lips were painted with a much more saturated pink.

She had to wear a black wig for this occasion strung with gold beads throughout it. Oh her head was also a snake crown. She truly looked like a bride.

Her mother put hand on Teana's shoulder and looked in the full length mirror besides her. "Yes my dear it is truly you. Look at you my dear, you are all grown up!" Her mother muffled a cry.

"Oh mother." Teana hugged and comforted her.

"Before you know it my dear, you will be a mother and the Queen to both Egypt and Nubia. You have made both your father and I so proud." She sniffed.

Shukura appeared at the doorway. "It is time." She announced slowly.

Teana nodded. "Teana dear, remember this, you are the Princess of Nubia, soon you shall be Princess of Egypt and Queen to both our lands; but remember this darling, you shall always be foremost my daughter. No one can take that away." Teana flicked a teardrop off her eyes before it could smear her painted eyes as she hugged her mother one last time before she was to be given away.

* * *

"I grant permission for my daughter Teana, Crown Princess of Nubia, on behalf of her father King Hasaan-Al-Jameen, King of Nubia to wed and give forth herself to this man in marriage." Teana's mother spoke in a dignified manner.

"I, Pharaoh Aknamkanon grant permission for my son Atem, the heir and Prince of Egypt to wed this woman here forth."

Eyes were now on the couple standing facing each other. Atem held one hand palm faced with Teana holding it with her own hand palm faced down. Atem's other hand was loosely clenching Teana's hand palm faced up.

The priest beckoned Teana.

"I, Teana, Crown Princess of Nubia, give forth myself to this man in holy marriage."

The priest nodded his head to Atem.

"I, Atem, Crown Prince of Egypt, take this women to be my mine in holy marriage."

The priest now spoke with words and chanted a prayer now joined with the royal priests standing on the side encasing the couple; their chants filling and echoing throughout the room for a good minute.

"It is done. The couple must now complete the marriage ritual and seal their newfound marriage."

Teana's heartbeat quickened. Atem's heartbeat quickened.

Atem gazed into Teana's large blue, cerulean eyes. Those same blue eyes that Atem associated with the blueness of the Nile.

Teana gazed into Atem's sharp amethyst-crimson colored eyes. The eyes that Teana was in so awe of when she first saw Atem.

Both leaned forward leaned forward and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

This was it. This was what Atem sought out to do yesterday and twice before. It was everything he thought it would be and more. Teana's lips were so soft, so smooth and so perfect.

Atem and Teana perfectly molded into each other. Her lips, his lips were the perfect size and increment. It was as if they were made for each other.

Atem's lips were nothing like Teana experienced before. It was her first kiss and the most magical kiss she ever experienced. She shyly ended the kiss and moved back.

Atem looked at Teana. For him, the kiss ended way too quickly. He could not get rid of the tingling feeling on his lips.

They both looked back into each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

After the marriage ritual was complete, Atem and Teana went to the temple to pray to the gods for the blessings upon their marriage. Teana specifically prayed to the goddess Isis for herself to be a good, dutiful wife and be able to produce an heir for Atem. Then her wedding was announced on the balcony to the populace just as the betrothal had been announced.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Citizens I am here to announce that my son has completed one more of his duties before Ra. He has been wed and married."_

_The populace cheered and screamed in support._

_"I shall now introduce the newlywed couple and bring them before you." He paused and gestured. "Prince Atem and his beloved wife Princess Teana!"_

_The populace went crazy screaming and hooting as Atem and Teana stepped atop the balcony. Teana trembled slightly, but Atem kept her stead by securing his arm around her waist. "You are doing wonderful Teana. They love you." he whispered._

_He was somewhat right. In the crowds chants were heard. "Long live the Prince and his Queen! Long live the Prince and his Queen!"_

_Teana blushed. She wasn't even Queen yet!_

_"A heavy burden has been lifted from our shoulders!" The Pharaoh shouted. "May the gods bless the couple and endow them with many blessings and a pious heir!" The crowd roared and cheered. "May the festivities begin!" Pharaoh _Aknamkanon_ dictated._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Now she was sitting on a new throne besides Atem's. Although she technically did not have any say in the matters of the kingdom yet, as she was not queen yet, she had become a member of the royal council and was allowed to share her ideas. Teana felt uneasy, as a princess she always sat in front of her own people, those whom customs she was aware of. Here in Egypt, the customs were slightly different.

Teana tried her best to sit up straight and smile, like the perfect bride. A bride that was of porcelain and a doll. Tea mentally smirked. If wearing this ensemble was hard enough! She looked beautiful, but the black wig she was wearing was itchy. Teana felt fake. She looked so gorgeous and pretty now; and the people here were all supportive of her. However, once the makeup, the hair and garments she wore came off, and what was left of her- was the real her, would she be able retain the support of the people? She did not know, but Teana kept smiling. Egyptian dancers danced on the floor trying to entertain the people of the room. She tried to enjoy their performances.

"Teana."

"Mhm?" Teana turned to her left to Atem.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Tea gave him another fake smile. "Why would you think otherwise?"

Atem gave her a look. "Well, for one thing, you have not broken out of that smile, for what two hours?" Teana frowned. "I would have liked to say this better now," he said referring to her frown, "but now you are frowning and I do not like that either."

"The Prince cannot make up his mind?" Teana questioned slightly narrowing her eyes.

"No, it is a matter of your happiness." Teana blinked. "I do not like to see you look like a statue nor do I like to see you frown. You do not have to smile all the time, love. No one will be offended. Perhaps you should relax." He suggested.

"I shall relax tomorrow. Today I am a bride." She said fixing her wig.

Atem shook his head and stood up. He held out his hand. Teana stared at his hand. "Come now." He commanded in his voice that demanded authority.

Teana took it hesitantly looking up meeting his gaze. "Where are you taking me?" She asked uncertainly, biting her lip.

"A bit of fresh air shall do you some good." He said as he escorted her out of the room. He took her to a part of the palace she was unfamiliar with. He led her to an entryway and proceeded to pull back the curtain and bring Teana forward. She gasped. The balcony gave sight to a magnificent view of the city. It was a different view and the sun was setting. Teana could see a bird's eyes view of the city and all the little buildings. The sun's rays were bright and orange and it was encasing the city in a filter of orange-ish yellow glow. Atem and Teana stayed silent as they watched the descending sun.

"You have tanned quite a bit here in Egypt." Atem dared to speak, only once the sun set. Teana looked up at him and then down at her arm.

"I suppose I have." She smiled.

Atem lifted her chin up so her eyes could meet his. "I can barely recognize you at the moment. I fear that someone has stolen my dear Teana and replaced her with a decorated porcelain copy of a doll." He chuckled.

Teana grinned. "This husband of mine should try wearing all that I am wearing."

Atem smirked. "This husband of yours would not dare try become a porcelain doll."

Teana laughed. "I do look as if I am one. Once the celebrations have ended, I shall take pleasure in taking such off." She paused and put her hands to her head. "Especially this blasted wig of mine!"

Atem laughed. "No one is here now, only you and me. Why not take it off, if not only momentarily?"

Teana took a second to consider the motion, but then shook her head. "No...I should not..."

Atem touched the wig. "I shall help you put it back on, if that is what you are so worried about."

Teana was about to protest, but Atem already began to slip off her wig. Locks of her hair slipped out. Atem placed the wig aside on the bench and threaded his hands through Teana's hair to fix them. "There." He announced. He slipped a lock of hair behind Teana's hair, but did not remove his hands from her hair. "So beautiful." Teana blushed and looked down. "I do really prefer your dark brown locks to you wearing fake typical Egyptian black hair. I hope when you are queen, that you would rather wear a crown as opposed to a headdress."

Teana smiled as she looked back into Atem's eyes. "We shall see."

Atem slightly leaned down, his lips gently slowly meeting Teana's own. She did not reject him now as she too kissed back. The kiss was sweet and much longer than the one they had shared when they became joined. Atem's hands were in Teana's hair, but slowly moved down to grip her waist. Teana's arms ended up around Atem's neck. What they did, was done based purely on instinct and what they felt comfortable with, but perhaps that was what made it so wonderful and pleasurable.

Perfectly meshed they were. Teana felt warm all over. The only thing that could be heard was the soft chatter of the city from below and ever so soft noises that Teana and Atem made while kissing. The kiss, while not that long of a kiss, but for some reason perhaps even more special and gratifying than the one they shared at their joining just hours before.

* * *

"Son, where were you and the princess?" The Pharaoh questioned on their return.

"Well Father," The Pharaoh put up his hand interrupting Atem.

"Does not matter now. You two must perform the ceremonial dance of your joining." The Pharaoh commanded. "The people have yet to see the newly joined dance from you, especially those with such talent I am told. Go!" He directed.

Atem turned to Teana and slowly pulled her to the floor. Teana put her hands on her head to make sure her wig was in place. Atem had helped her put it back on, but she was afraid it was not as stable as when the maid who placed it on her before had. Atem was after all, a man, one with no experience in women's wigs. At least that is what Teana hoped.

Teana gulped. Dancing used to be something she wanted to do, not something she was forced to do. As Atem and she started dancing, she relaxed. She twirled, moved and spun with Atem. She was finally getting used to this attention. Maybe she could get used to this.

For the rest of the night, much to Atem's happiness, Teana finally relaxed and enjoyed herself. Teana was happy, at dinner time she got to sit with her mother. Her mother was very proud of her and wished her a happy marriage like she had. Teana and Atem, of course left their wedding celebration early. They were the bride and bridegroom after all. They were to metaphorically officially tie their marriage once they retreated to their chambers. That was when they were to be fully joined.

* * *

**They're finally married! Wooh they actually went on with it, plus you got your kiss! Two kisses! I hope I did ok with them, I've never written kiss scenes before :-* I really hope you guys liked the chapter! I worked really hard on the whole thing. :) The Egyptian wedding and detail aren't really historically accurate but as you guys can probably tell, it's not supposed to be a historically accurate story. I tried to add a couple Egyptian and modern elements in it. I think my one-shot _'Redemption'_ is more Ancient Egyptian realistic or historically accurate like, if you guys are interested. (It's actually my best work.)  
***Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! It means a lot.  
**Super thanks to _Akai22878_. She's the best beta ever!**

*****Also if you guys want to see a picture of Teana's dress. I drew one. It's not very good, but I tried :P Please note that in the picture I drew Teana is not wearing a black wig like depicted in the story. I felt as if would be hard to identify Teana with black hair the way how I drew her. You can go to my DeviantArt from my link at the bottom of my profile or copy and paste the link below.**

**Here's the Link: (Remove the spaces)**

_**startistica. deviantart art/Teana-On-Her-Wedding-Day-395475559**_

**~~ PLEASE REVIEW! ~~**

**Until Next time! ;) This story isn't over yet! Time for a little bit of action...**

**~Startistica **

* * *

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE*****

**I regret to tell you guys that my updating will slow down a lot. No, I'm not discontinuing it. I feel I owe it to my readers to finish my stories. Summer is over and I don't have as much free time anymore. School is back in session and I have other things going on now. I've tried to get the last two chapters as fast as I could to you guys, but updates will be longer. Don't worry they won't be updated like months later, but please be patient with me. Double check to make sure you're following this story so you can get notified when I update!**

**To all my _Guest_ Reviewers: I strongly suggest you guys make a fanfiction account. Not only just for my story, but in general. You don't have to write stories to make an account. You can just use it to follow and favorite stories. If you follow people and stories, you'll be the first to know when it's update before it's put on the story feed. That way you don't have to keep checking to see if my story or anyone else's had been updated. You'll be notified when that happens. All you need to make an account is an email address.**

**Plus if anyone ever has any questions, I'm just a PM away ;)**

**~Startistica **


	21. Chapter 21: Closeness and Distance

Teana fluttered her eyes open as sunlight streamed through the window in her and Atem's new chambers. Teana decided to stay in her current position as her eyes gently opened and roamed around the room. Atem wasn't on the bed at her side, so she assumed he gotten up early to bathe. _'Smart choice.'_ She thought. If they both were in bed the time they woke up, it would make it even more uncomfortable for them. She shrugged the thought off as she observed her surroundings. The room was very spacious and large. The bed she had been sleeping on itself was huge! Teana had to admit she found the room to her liking, although it was a bit flashier than she would have liked. It was a grand room, decorated beautifully with paint and hieroglyphics as well as ornate designs encircling the top of the room, most of it in gold. Gold was the main color scheme for the room. Lavish furnishings filled the room.

There was a connected bathroom as well, as another smaller room that was specifically for her and getting ready. It was more of a large dressing room. Although the chamber she shared with Atem had a stocked vanity, there was another one in her personal dressing room. In the dressing room, her handmaidens would help her get ready every morning. Today of course, they would not be coming, which reminded Teana of last night's activities. It made her blush.

It was of course, awkward, but it had not entirely bad. It was unlike anything Teana had ever experienced before. Teana was glad to say that the pain did not last that long. After that it had been quite pleasurable. Teana sighed and slowly pulled away the covers from her body. After last night's events, Teana had slipped on a pink robe to sleep. Teana stood up and slightly stumbled, but steadied herself.

She stood still for a couple moments taking in it all in.

"Teana?"

Teana turned around. "Oh! Atem. Good morning." She smiled uneasily.

Atem returned her uneasy smile, with one of his own. "Ah, yes. Good morning to you as well. I...uh...hope you slept well?"

Teana looked at Atem nervously biting her lip. He was wearing his bottom garment, but went without an upper garment. His chest was bare. Teana felt heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to think of answer. "Ah, yes. Quite well, and you?"

"I... slept well." He answered.

"Oh good."

"Yes." Atem paused. This was awkward. Extremely awkward, just as it had been when he had intruded Teana finishing up getting dressed for her wedding dress fitting. Atem looked at Teana who was wearing the pink robe she had slipped on last night. Atem couldn't help but notice the outline of her figure that was slightly visible. It made him think of what happened last night and he too felt himself blush. "Well," he said, "I suppose we should um, get ready then."

Teana quickly nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Teana freshened up quickly and returned to their chamber. She walked over to the left side of the room, where all her belongings would be. The room had been arranged so that the left side was suited more to the female. It was also the side in which the connected dressing room was. She quickly found a dress to wear from her closet. It was red and indeed very beautiful with ornate embroidery. As a newlywed bride, she had to remain quite decorated. She felt nervous about getting dressed in front of Atem. She quickly took a peek at Atem whom was engrossed in putting on his own royal gold jewelry, he had finished dressing while she was in the bathroom. _'Lucky him!'_

Teana nervously opened her robe and let the robe drop as she kept it in place, around her waist. She tried to dress quickly, but she had trouble keeping the robe there as she tried to put on her undergarments and dress. She managed to put her undergarments on by some strange miracle. She reattempted to put the dress on over her head, but it was quite difficult. Frustrated she gave up and swiftly put the dress on as the robe fell to the floor. She took a breath of relief once she stood fully dressed and proceeded to put her own makeup and a large amount of jewelry on.

She stood up, once finished and straightened her dress as she looked to Atem who finished putting on his earring. Atem noticing her gaze, and that she was ready, proceeded to walk up to her. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and very shyly slipped her arm through his. Teana felt even more nervous than the first time she was alone with Atem, when she had just arrived to Egypt. She tried not to show her nervousness, but it was not working. Atem himself was as nervous as her, giving uneasy smiles on their walk to breakfast. It was so unlike him! After spending so long together to get rid of the awkwardness, it had come back stronger!

* * *

"I am so proud of you my dear." Teana's mother said. "But you already knew that did you not?" Teana smiled and nodded her head. Her mother continued. "I want to ask, Atem is good to you?"

"Yes mother, wonderful...but..." Teana shook her head as she slightly traced circles on the wooden bench she sat on. "Never mind."

"But what?" He mother raised her eyebrows sending a look to Teana that Teana was all, but too familiar with.

"We no longer know how to act with one another." She frowned.

"Oh, is that all?" Her mother asked softly tilting her head.

"You say it like it is a matter of no means, mother." Teana glared, sadly looking away.

Her mother put her hand to Teana's chin turning Teana's face to her as she shook her own head. "Because it is not. You will get used to one another again, soon enough. It is nothing to worry about. Your father and I were the same. This is expected in arranged marriages and even in some love marriages." Teana nodded her head, sighing and averting her eyes to the side. Her mother tried to change the conversation. "Remember my dear, to visit home. Now that my daughter is also a princess of Egypt, I am sure I will visit here much more often! I hope you shall return the favor?"

"Of course mother! Be a Princess of Egypt now, but always a Princess of Nubia I shall remain." She said lifting her head up in a dignified manner.

"Words spoken like a true and wise ruler." Her mother nodded, smiling brightly and sadly thinking to herself how much she would miss her only daughter.

A Nubian male servant approached and looked at his Queen and bowed. The Queen nodded and acknowledged his presence as he walked away. Teana's mother looked back at Teana. "It is time my dear."

Teana nodded as tears quickly sprung from her eyes and she embraced her mother, one last time before she left. "Goodbye mother." She cried.

"Goodbye, my very sweet Teana. Do not fret, I am sure Atem shall take good care of you." She laughed. " If he does not, than I am sure you can teach him a few things about Nubian style combat." She winked. As she retreated from Teana's embrace she clasped her daughter's hands.

Teana laughed, although tears still shone in her eyes. "Of course mother." Teana's mother stood up, hands still clenched to her daughters. Her mother slowly let go of one hand as she slowly walked backwards and then let go of the other. "Take care Teana." With that she turned around to leave with tears springing in her own eyes.

* * *

Teana recalled that day her mother left. Since that day she became homesick. Atem and her slowly learned to live as a couple and actually became quite loving of each other slowly. He helped ease her pain and homesickness. Teana became more involved in the state's affair and Atem began stepping up his duties as Prince.

Teana became closer to Jono and Hondo, who were a sense of amusement for her. Even though Mana was usually absent, due to her training, Teana also became well acquainted with her. Maibe and Shukura seemed to have gotten closer to the boys, with Jono now courting Maibe and Hondo trying his best to find a way to ask Jono permission to court Shukura.

Atem and Teana rekindled their affection towards each other and resumed spending time with each other just as her mother promised. They were much more open with each than before, but then Atem stopped spending time with her. Atem began taking up more work. He became more engrossed in his duties as Prince and as the future Pharaoh. This meant less time with his wife. The only time of enjoyment for Teana was with her newfound friends.

This saddened Teana as Atem did not put aside time for her anymore. She tried to voice her concern once, but Atem just shrugged it off saying he had duties to attend to. Teana had become hurt and angered, mad at Atem for forgetting his duties to his own wife. Teana became more and more homesick once more.

Teana tried to fool herself into thinking Atem would have more time for her as soon as the foreign dignitary business was done with. Apparently a foreign king of sorts was willing to form an alliance with Egypt. Atem and Teana grew further apart, they showed more display of respect than love due to their distance. Teana only hoped that their relationship would heal in due time. What happened to the closeness they once shared?

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Thanks for being patient. I actually posted this chapter a lot earlier than I expected to have it done! :) This month (and next month) I have a lot of stuff going on, I'll be very busy! Thanks for your continued support! So this chapter was basically showing Atem and Teana's awkwardness around each other and basically gave the setting. Realistically, in their situation, I find it hard not to be! Fast forwarded, Atem and Teana have been married for a little while now and after a while they're close again, only to have their distance increase again. Ooh, what will happen now? Stay tuned! :P The story is about to take a small, turn-point! :)**

***Thanks to Akai22878 for betaing this for me :D  
*P.S I will be posting a new Revolutionshipping/Vanishshipping one-shot that takes place during the ending of the series, shortly! Be sure to check that out when I post it :)**

***PLEASE Review! **

**~Startistica**


	22. Chapter 22: My Love for Him Runs Deep

"Teana?" Atem asked.

"Yes?" She asked, in return turning to face him while she sat at her vanity.

"Today we will be expecting a visitor. The royal king that father and I have been trying to form an alliance with, himself will be coming today." Atem explained. Teana just nodded, remaining seated at her vanity. "Well when he arrives, father asks for your presence alongside me to introduce the royal family."

"Yes, of course."

"I shall have a servant notify you when he arrives." Teana nodded again turning back to stare at her reflection. "I...uh." Atem stuttered as Teana turned to look at him questioningly. "I apologize for my lack of presence. I know that I have not been acting as I should have been to you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you mentioned that once and I merely brushed that statement off. What I am saying now, is that we are married now, and we are no closer than we were when we were getting know each other," he paused, "in a way..."

Teana smiled and interrupted. "I know. I am sorry too. We should try to find time to spend with one another again."

"I would like that." Atem smiled. "Alas, I must go. I shall see you soon." He said kissing Teana on the cheek goodbye.

* * *

Teana quickly joined arms with Atem. "He is early." He muttered. "I did not know he would arrive so soon! A journey from there to here generally takes much longer." Teana just smiled and shook her head as they walked quickly to the throne room. She wondered what foreign king was coming, she never got a chance to inquire about it. Atem nodded to the guards as they opened the doors.

"My son should be here any moment now... he..." Aknamkanon paused as he heard the loud noise of the sound of the doors opening. Atem and Teana quickly walked up. Teana tried to straighten her dress while the Pharaoh introduced the couple. "This is my son Prince Atem and his..." Teana heard a gasp and then heard her name being spoken in a deep voice.

"Teana!"

Teana looked up and gasped. "Julian!" She let go of Atem's arm and embraced the man, who warmly returned it. He kissed her cheeks.

"My sweet Teana," he said as he broke apart from her and held her hands. "I had no idea that you would be found here. Look at you love! Look at how you have grown. You have become rather dashing, no?" Teana laughed.

"I could say the same for you my dear Julian." She looked gazingly at him.

Aknamkanon and Atem stood in utter shock at this exchange.

"What are you doing here in Egypt?" Julian asked in amazement.

"I live here now!" She piped. "Oh Julian, I missed you so!"

"And I you." He told her. "I missed those beautiful blue eyes of yours!" He winked chuckling.

"Ahem." Atem coughed loudly, breaking Teana and Julian's conversation. Teana turned widening her eyes.

"Oh dear. Julian, this is Atem he is my..." she said in a softer voice.

"Husband." Atem declared strongly and firmly.

"Ah, well yes... that." Teana said in a voice softer than she was speaking before.

Julian opened his eyes wide in shock. "Teana! When did this happen?"

Teana gave a small smile. "It has been, but a month and a half. We shall talk about these matters later dear Julian." Teana told him returning to her position next to Atem.

"Of course."

* * *

Teana was unsure what was wrong with Atem. When he accompanied her back to their room, she could feel he was tense. Upon retreating back to their room, Teana decided to ask of him what was wrong. She sat down on their bed.

"Atem, dear? Is something of the matter?"

"What do you think is of the matter?" He roared. Teana was shocked by his outburst as she had never heard him use this tone of voice before, especially with her. She was hurt.

"I am not sure, what is the matter Atem... but..." she put a hand on his shoulder, standing up.

Atem ripped himself away. "What is the matter? The matter is what you just did!"

"I do not know what you speak of." Teana said slightly shaking.

"You and your _dear_ Julian! That was so...so... inappropriate! My father, the Pharaoh was in the middle of introductions and you... you in the middle of that, go to embrace the Roman Emperor?"

"Your father did not seem angered at all!" Teana pointed out in a louder voice. "The Roman Emperor is a dear friend of mine and a very distant family member of mine, if you have forgotten!" She yelled. "I am of Roman royalty in addition to Nubian, or have you forgotten?"

"Does not matter! You should not have done so! That was extremely disrespectful to me- your husband!"

"How was that disrespectful? I merely embraced a loved one!"

"A loved one, eh?" He said very slightly lowering his voice.

"Yes!" Teana said glaring right back at Atem's very own given glare.

Atem clenched his hands and abruptly turned around."I am done speaking to you and explaining things you should already know!" Atem yelled behind his back as he stormed out of the room. As he left, Teana fell onto the bed in sobs, crying. She did not know what she did wrong. What was so wrong with affectionately meeting with a childhood friend of hers that she cared for so much?

* * *

"What did I do wrong Shukura?" Teana sobbed in Shukura's arm who accidentally intruded upon the sobbing girl. "Why is he so mad at me? Why did me embracing Julian anger him so? You know about the closeness Julian and I share."

Shukura patted Teana's back. "There, there dear. I am sure it was just a misunderstanding. Egyptian customs do differ from ours slightly remember? Perhaps it was improper etiquette and frowned upon?"

Teana sobbed some more. "I do not know."

"Tell me, what exactly did you do?"

"Well I hugged him and he kissed my cheek and..." Teana sniffled.

"Ah!" Shukura exclaimed. "Kissing on the cheek is a Roman custom! It is probably why he was angered. He did not understand the custom!"

Teana sat up, wiping away a tear."Why would a kiss on the cheek anger him?"

Shukura shrugged. "Egyptians! Hm. I do not understand them, even though by birth I am one. Perhaps he is jealous? I am unsure."

Teana nodded and agreed."I do not understand Egyptians either."

Shukura scoffed. "Perhaps it is just men!"

Teana gave a small smile, temporarily distracting her from her discomfort.

After her talk with Shukura, Teana washed her face and Shukura helped reapply her makeup. Teana felt much better afterwards. Shukura had some other duties to attend to and Teana went to take a stroll through the palace to better clear her mind. She would not be permitted to leave the premises of the palace, but at least she could walk around inside.

Teana in thought, walked outside and bumped straight into Julian, chance would have it. "Julian! I am so sorry."

"Quite alright." He responded. He looked to the door where Teana had just come from. He pointed at it. "Is this where I may find your chambers?"

Teana smiled." Yes indeed, although," she paused and frowned, "they are Atem's chambers as well, so it is not a good place for our meeting."

Julian nodded. "Of course. I was wondering if you could point me into the direction to the front of the palace, the Pharaoh is expecting me and I..uh," he scratched his head, "am a bit lost."

Teana smiled. "Do not fret. I had trouble as well in the beginning. My handmaiden Maibe was of great assistance to me then. I tell you what, how about I come with you? I felt like taking a scroll anyways."

Julian bowed. "I would be honored." Teana giggled and accepted Julian's arm.

* * *

Atem was not in a good mood, not a good mood at all. He was annoyed and angry. He was overcome with jealousy. Not only did Teana embrace him warmly, but he had the audacity to kiss her cheeks and call her "My sweet Teana," "Love," and compliment her by calling her, "Dashing!" He acted as if he was her husband as opposed to Atem himself!

Atem was also mad at Teana. Teana was the one who rushed to embrace the emperor and she even called him, "Dear Julian!" When did Teana ever call him, "Dear" or "Dear Atem?" Maybe just once or twice. He couldn't stop fuming and grumbling after his fight with Teana. He did feel bad about it. Atem tried to calm down. He tried to think of what Mahad told him to do. He tried counted and taking deep breaths. Then he thought of what Isis said. Teana was HIS, not anyone else's. She would not be disloyal to him would she?

Atem thought about apologizing for his outburst. He recalled his father once telling him how complicated women are and how to deal with them. This was long before his betrothal to Teana. "Apologize even if you did not nothing wrong. " He tried to recall what else his father said. "Tell her how beautiful she is. Tell her you love her. Comfort her in pain." Well Atem certainly did not do that. He did not do that at all, in fact he was the one who caused her pain. He felt guilty. After sitting alone in the courtyard for the longest time, Atem realized mistake and that his father was expecting him. He had to meet with that lecherous Emperor.

Atem's intention of apologizing to Teana flittered away the moment he saw her on the arm of Julian's. What was she doing with him?

"And here we are!" Teana smiled at Julian. Teana looked toward Aknamkanon smiled and said "Your Highnesses." Teana did turn her head to Atem to acknowledge him, but she did not meet his eyes. She merely passed her eyes by.

"Well, I shall hopefully see you later Julian." Teana looked at Julian.

"Yes, we have much to talk about sweet Teana, shall I meet you after this meeting?"

Teana nodded. "Of course. I shall meet you then." With that she swiftly walked away not bothering to give a glance to Atem.

* * *

"The courtyards are quite lovely are they not?" Julian questioned.

"Yes, indeed. Atem took me here when I was new to Egypt." Her smiled quickly turned from a smile to a frown.

Julian noticed this. "Sweet Teana, what might be troubling you?"

"N-nothing..." She turned away. Julian grabbed her arm.

"I can tell you are lying."

Teana frowned."Atem and I had a bit of an argument, that is all. I would not like to go into detail."

Julian looked at her with concerned eyes and sat her down on the bench with him. "I am sorry for your troubles." Teana bit her lip as a couple tears fell from her eyes.

"I do not know what to do Julian. Everything was going fine, then Atem and I became wed and I barely saw him anymore...then we had this argument... I am not sure how I feel about this marriage anymore."

Julian gathered her in his arms and softly threaded his hand through her hair. "Shh..it will be alright." He whispered.

* * *

Atem had been suspicious about Julian since the start. He certainly did not trust the man to be with his wife alone, so he did what her thought any good husband would do. Spy on them! He had to wait a couple of minutes before he would go. Following them from the start would allow for him to be more easily discovered. So he waited a while and then headed to the courtyard, where he conveniently eavesdropped on Teana before saying she would be taking the Emperor to.

He snuck into the courtyard and hid behind a bush, he looked around to spot the two and what he saw startled him. Julian and Teana, his wife where sitting on a bench, embracing each other! They were embracing each other! Neither of them showed signs of moving. How dare he? How dare that good for nothing Emperor do such a thing? How dare Teana? How dare his wife, his only wife do this to him?

Atem stood up. He would not allow for such a thing to go on. He briskly and angrily started walking toward the Princess and Emperor when he heard Teana speak.

"Julian I do not know what I did wrong. What did I do to upset Atem so? I thought I was being a dutiful wife! It is he whose face I never see!" She sobbed.

Atem froze. Teana was speaking of him. She was sobbing because of him...again. He had given an excuse for the lecherous Emperor Julian to comfort and hold her so. It was his fault...partly.

"I know dear Teana, it is not your fault. It is you husband's." Julian voiced his empathy.

That good for nothing lecherous emperor... wait. Perhaps the idiot Emperor was right...for once. Still, he was not going to allow the good for nothing excuse for royalty convince his wife, that Atem could not be a good husband even if he tried! This was the perfect plan to get Teana on his side and...and... Ra forbid have their marriage annulled so she could go run off with him!

His hands balled into fists._ 'No! I will not allow such an event to occur.'_

"Prince!" Atem turned around.

"Mana?"

"What do you think you are doing Prince? Are you spying on the Princess and out guest? Poor girl...I heard her sobbing."

Atem frowned. "I..uh. I need you to do me a favor."

"Hm?" Mana eyed him suspiciously.

"Can you go up to Teana and ask her to come to our chambers immediately? Tell her it is important and I must speak to her."

"I do not know Prince." She glanced at Teana from behind the tree where she and Atem him. "Teana seems to have stopped crying, thanks to Julian. However I am unsure if she would like an audience with you at this moment. Do you wish to comfort her or...?"

"Please Mana!" Atem pleaded.

Mana opened her eyes wide. She had never seen Atem plead like this before. "Alright. I will."

Mana was unsure why Teana was in such a state, but she would do what her friend asked of her. Atem probably was unsure himself of Teana's distress and wanted to inquire and comfort her about it, she mused.

Teana and Julian were talking in whispers so Mana could not overhear their conversation. They heard Mana approaching and expectantly looked at her as if asking what was the point for intrusion.

"Princess?"

"Um... yes Mana?"

"Atem requires you presence in his chambers immediately he..."

"Why?" Teana asked crossly shocking Mana. "What is so important that he had to disturb my time with Julian?" She asked angrily.

Mana gulped. Who knew the kindhearted, sweet and dainty girl had anger like snake's venom and viper? "I do not know...Atem only said he had a matter of importance to discuss with you."

"Fine." Teana stood up brushing off her dress. "I shall come." She looked down at the seated Julian. "I apologize Julian, for this uncalled for intrusion." She apologized, anger still eminent in her eyes and tone of voice.

"It is alright. Go to your husband. Perhaps he offers amends."

_'Offer amends?'_ Mana asked herself. _'Did Atem do something to upset her?'_

Teana nodded and briskly walked away.

* * *

Atem sat on his chair in his chambers waiting for the arrival of his wife. He hoped to apologize to his distressed beloved, reconcile and perhaps kiss a little? It had been a very long while since he last tasted her sweet, soft lips. His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open with a bang.

Teana proudly and angrily walked in with a flourish. The fabric of Teana's long baby blue dress and her cape swished and flew behind and around her. Her brown locks of hair followed in this suit. Her eyes held a fiery gaze. She frowned at the sight of Atem who was pleasantly seated at his chair. She stood in front of him, yet a good distance away and placed her left hand on her hip, as she shifted her body's weight on her left foot and hip. This stance alone was quite intimidating. Her expression and her eyes made it even more so.

"You called?" She asked almost in a mocking tone.

Atem did not expect her to be angry. He expected her to be saddened and weak. He expected her to happily fall into his arms after he sweetly apologized. _'So much for that.' _He thought. Teana's aura was a bit frightening. The usually sweet, gentle girl seemed to have disappeared. He gulped a little. "I just wanted to call you to say..."

"Say what?" She asked angrily.

Atem looked into her eyes fueled with anger and fire. Was he really the one who made her feel this way? "I am sorry."

"What?" Teana blurts out, clearly not expecting this. The fire in her eyes instantly seemed to vanish and her intimidating hand on her hip pose diminished with her hands at her side.

Atem stands up and takes Teana's hands that were now behind her back. Teana does not look in his eyes. Atem strains his neck and head down in an effort to meet Teana's eyes. Teana finally dares to look at him as he shifts his neck back straight. "I am sorry." He repeats. "I was wrong. I was just angry and extremely jealous."

"Jealous?" Teana looks as him in puzzlement. No slander and anger is found in her tone of voice."Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of Julian." He sighs and tells her.

"Whatever for?"

"His closeness to you." He utters.

Teana blinks and moves her head back instantly trying to process what he said. "His closeness to me? Of course he is close to me! I care for him very deeply. He is a childhood friend of mine and we have always enjoyed each other's company while visiting one another. He is one of my best friends! My love for him runs deep."

Atem clenched his jaw and his hands tightly forgetting that he was still holding Teana's hand in his own. Teana notices this. "Atem?" She asks, not unkindly.

Atem lets go of her hand, steps back and turns away. "You say that your love for him runs deep, but of that of your sire, your husband?"

Teana inhales a sharp intake of breath. "I..ah..."

"Can you say the same for me?" He turns back to face her. Teana's eyes are looking up at Atem's own. Her eyes are opened wide and large, her cerulean eyes unsure of how to respond. "I thought so." Atem says coldly. He turns to walk away.

"Atem!" She tries to reach out to his shoulder.

"Leave me be." He says. "I am sure that the that he who your love runs deep for is missing your presence." He shakes her off leaving the room.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise! :O Yup, I think it was time to make things a bit more exciting. Atem finally realizes that he misses the presence of Teana and then this Roman Emperor comes who is actually a close friend of Teana! It's not like the jealousy he had of Seto. It is quite obvious the very close connection Julian and Teana have. Then Atem messes up, tries to apologize and makes an even bigger mess! Teana seems to not understand what's going on because she never was fully aware of the extent of Atem's jealousy. Her only clue was when Seto told her that Atem was like this. Let me know what you think.  
**As a side note, I updated this earlier than planned because the next chapter update may take longer because I'm very busy. Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**~Startisitca**


End file.
